


Accidental Discovery

by loveless_melodies



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, M/M, Police Officer Yamazaki Sousuke, SouMako - Freeform, soumakoweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveless_melodies/pseuds/loveless_melodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SouMako Week 2015 Day 7 – Prompt Generator: For some reason they have to share a bed for the night</p><p>Halloween night Police Officer Sousuke Yamazaki gets more than he bargains for.  After a long day of work, he comes home to an unexpected predicament.  It’s a good thing that there is a sexy fireman there to save the day.</p><p>~Completed~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SouMako Week Day 7 – Prompt Generator
> 
> Prompt: For some reason they have to share a bed for the night
> 
> Hi! I really wanted to do a little ficlet for SouMako week and I tried to make it pretty different from my other fic, 'Solace'. I intended this to be a quickie one-shot, but I think it’s going to have to be more than one since I want to get this up in time for the last day of SouMako week and didn't have time to finish it yet. It was a last minute idea, so bear with me please ^///^ (it will definitely have smexy times in a future chapter)
> 
> The characters are a little different because it’s an AU (not just any AU, Sousuke Police Officer and Makoto Fireman AU).

** October 31st, Friday, 8:57 pm **

Sousuke finishes inputting the report of domestic disturbance into the computer system. He sighs as he electronically signs his name at the end of the report, and says, “yo, Rin. I’m done. You better look this over and sign this thing. I want to get my ass out of here on time for once.”

Rin leans over to one side to peer over his computer screen and looks at the raven-haired policeman, “you finished it already? Dude…give me a sec. I’m almost done with my report. Then we can double-check them both.”

Sousuke notices movement and looks into those crimson eyes. He rolls his eyes, “man, you are so slow!”

Rin clicks his tongue as he goes back to writing his report, “shut up! Otherwise you can finish this report too, you smartass.”

The raven-haired man laughs as he leans back into his chair with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling and says, “hey, you busy tonight? Or are you busy with a certain mackerel flavored siren.”

Rin throws a pad of post-it notes towards Sousuke as he says, “oi! Shut up! I’m trying to work here!” The redhead mutters curses under his breath, a deep red blush staining his cheeks as he angrily strikes the keys of his keyboard to finish his report.

Sousuke closes his eyes when the pad of post-its hits his chest and rubs the spot with a wince. He leans over his desk, resting his elbows on the surface as he decides to watch Rin finish his report. He smirks knowingly as Rin’s blush becomes more evident while he continues to type. Sousuke opens his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the redhead, “you know, that ‘mackerel flavored siren’ has a name and it would do you some good to remember what it is if you want to keep your head. He’s damn good with those kitchen knives…hate to see what he would do to you if he heard that nickname of yours.”

Sousuke frowns and says, “oi! Don’t tell him! Che…he’d probably eat me for dinner.” The raven-haired man ruffles his hair with annoyance.

Rin’s hands stills, his fingers hovering over the keyboard as he says in a dark tone, “oi…the only one Haru eats is me! I’ll be damned if you get in the middle, Sousuke!”

Sousuke’s eyebrows raise up as he listens to Rin’s angry voice. He looks around the precinct and notices Aiichiro staring at the redhead with fear in his eyes and waves his hand in the air as a gesture to ignore Rin and go back to work. Sousuke looks back at the fuming redhead and says, “hey! I didn’t mean it like that. I have no interest in your mackerel flavored siren. He’s too quiet for my taste…wait a minute. You bottom?” The teal-eyed man looks up with confusion.

Rin doesn’t even respond to Sousuke’s question and furiously hits the keys of the keyboard, trying to finish his report.

The raven-haired man gets up and walks over to the redhead. He stands behind Rin and grasps the top of his head with his hand, gently moving the crimson-eyed man’s head around as he says, “oi! I know you heard me, Rin! Do you or do you not?”

The redhead’s eyebrow twitches as he hears Sousuke get up from his chair, the raven-haired man’s shoes lightly tapping the floor before he feels a hand on his head. Rin scoffs as he tries to swat Sousuke’s hand away, “d-do you mind!? Sousuke! I’m working here! Get off me, you bastard! It’s none of your damn business!” 

Sousuke sighs as he releases Rin’s head, gently shoving Rin’s head forward, “che, you’re no fun. At least you’ve been getting some.” The raven-haired man moves to the side and sits on Rin’s desk scattered with several files. Sousuke doesn’t really care at the moment, he’s just passing the time, waiting for Rin to finish his report, so they can get out of there.

Rin grunts as he rubs the back of his head. He looks at his report to make sure that he hasn’t made any mistakes, glad that he kept his hands on his desk rather than the keyboard. The redhead looks over at the teal-eyed man and knits his eyebrows, unhappy that his open files are being squished by his partner’s bum. Rin sighs and says, “dude...what happened to that cutie you were checking out in the club a few weeks ago? I thought you guys hit it off. You even left before I did…wiggling your eyebrows like the dirty bastard you are.”

Sousuke shrugs before crossing his arms, staring at the crimson-eyed man, “eh…it wasn’t that great. I mean, he’s a nice guy, but there wasn’t a spark or anything like that. Besides, the only reason he brought me home with him was to intimidate his neighbor…that’s what he told me the next morning.”

Rin frowns as he continues typing his report, “ouch. Man…you really have some bad luck in the romance department. Maybe you should look outside of the club…maybe you won’t find yourself with such odd predicaments.”

Sousuke scoffs as he looks away, “oh? Am I getting advice from the love expert now? If you didn’t send your steak back at that restaurant, you would have never met your mackerel flavored siren. I can’t believe I didn’t notice your goo-goo, gaa-gaa eyes that first time you met him. Shit…how long did it take you to woo him? A year? And you think I’m doing something wrong?”

Rin frowns at the reminder of how long it took him to gain Haru’s attention. Ok, so yeah, he frequented _The Grotto_ ever since he laid eyes on the chef, Haru. There was just something appealing about the navy-haired man, scolding him for sending back a perfectly cooked steak. That wasn’t the problem, the redhead had found that the steak was a little heavy handed in regards to saltiness, and wanted another one. The passion in those sapphire eyes pierced the redhead’s heart that day.

The crimson-eyed man glares at Sousuke for a moment and says, “so smooth, Sousuke. Keep that up and you will find yourself in an empty bed every night.” Rin decides to ignore his partner and focus on the report on the computer screen.

Sousuke sighs as he realizes that Rin’s concentration has moved away from him. The raven-haired man rubs his forehead with one hand as he recalls a particular brunette from his college years. He remembers his name, how could he forget…Tachibana Makoto. The green-eyed teen was the RA of the dormitory floor he occupied, and he always had his door open to help his fellow classmates. Makoto had helped him through disputes he had with his roommate, Iwashimizu Toru, in the dorms and he helped him out when he lost his dorm key on his first day.

It was difficult to catch a free moment of the brunette’s time as he was always helping others. There were a few times he argued with his roommate just so he could have Makoto come in and mediate the problem, all so he could spend some time with him. The raven-haired man shakes his head, realizing how stupid he was. He probably left Makoto with a bad representation of himself. Sousuke wonders what ever happened to that green-eyed man.

Rin finally finishes his report and sighs the document digitally, “there! Done!” He turns his head to peer at the teal-eyed man, “read this and I’ll check yours. Then we can get the heck out of here.”

Sousuke huffs as he carefully gets off Rin’s desk, “about time.” The raven-haired man waits for Rin to get off his chair so he can claim it as his own just for the purpose of reading Rin’s work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

** October 31st, Friday, 9:43 pm  **

Sousuke and Rin walk out of the police station, after they changed into their civilian clothes. Rin is bringing back his uniform for washing at his home by the seaside. As they walk around the back of the station into the parking lot, the raven-haired man says, “so, you and Haru have plans for Halloween?”

The redhead shrugs one shoulder, “I was just thinking of watching a movie with him when he gets off of work. That reminds me, I promised that I would pick him up at 11:30. Maybe I’ll grab a bite to eat at the restaurant then.”

Sousuke scoffs, “I see. Well have fun with your mackerel flavored siren. Make sure he gives you some sugar when you get home…it is Halloween after all.”

Rin playfully punches Sousuke’s bicep, “you’re such an ass, you know that!”

The raven-haired man winces when Rin punches him, but breaks into a fit of laughter and says, “hey! You know I’m just teasing. Although, I am being slightly serious. Have some fun tonight…heavens knows you need it after all the bullshit we put up with today.”

The redhead smiles, “yeah, you do have a point.” Rin lifts his hand up, pulling it into a fist as he says, “try to find something entertaining tonight, partner.”

Sousuke chuckles as he fist bumps with Rin, “I will. See ya Monday, Rin.” The teal-eyed man says his goodbyes to Rin before they head into their respective cars.

Sousuke pulls out the keys to his car, hitting the button to open the door. The car’s lights blink and it beeps before he gets into his graphite _Toyota Aqua,_ putting his duffle bag into passenger seat as he closes the door on the driver’s side. Sousuke places his keys in the cup holder in between the bucket seats in the front as he pushes the button to start the car and pulls out of his parking spot.

The raven-haired man’s thoughts wander as he drives through the streets of Iwatobi, driving to his apartment complex on the south side of the city. He sighs as he listlessly drives through the city, almost mindlessly driving through as rote memory kicks in as he goes down the streets. Sousuke’s turns off the radio, not wanting to hear the news anymore and switches it to a classical music CD.

As Sousuke approaches his apartment building, he notices that there’s smoke or smog in the air, _‘huh? Where the hell did that come from? I didn’t notice that earlier. Is there a fire somewhere? Or is it some kind of Halloween thing? Well, whatever. It’s not my problem. I’ve had enough with dealing with…oh…shit! What the fuck?’_ The car in front of him stops suddenly. Sousuke curses as he tries to look around the car to see if he can catch a glimpse of what’s happening in front of the vehicle in front of him. He waits a few minutes before Sousuke honks his horn, “you ass, move it! Why the fuck did you stop? Come on! Don’t block the road!”

A police officer approaches the car in front of him, talking to the driver and Sousuke stills, _‘oh shit! Something happened!’_ The raven-haired man puts his car in park, pulls the parking break up and gets out of the car. As soon as he gets out of the vehicle the air feels heavy, like something has been burning. Sousuke tenses as he looks up ahead, frowning he walks up to the police officer and says, “excuse me, officer! Is there a fire?”

The police officer turns his head toward Sousuke who is approaching him and says, “yes, sir. There is a fire up ahead. I’m sorry, but I’m going to have to direct you to take another road to your destination. Please, get back into your car and turn around. This road is now off limits.” The man in uniform lifts his hand up as an indication for the teal-eyed man to turn around and leave.

Sousuke knits his eyebrows and says, “I understand you are just doing your job, but I live nearby. Look, I just want to get home. Can I park the car and just walk to my apartment complex?”

The brown-eyed police officer turns his body towards Sousuke and says, “sir, you are not permitted to go beyond this point. Please, get back into your car and clear the street. We need to keep the road clear to permit the paramedics passage.”

Sousuke eyes widen, _‘shit! That bad?!’_ The raven-haired man says, “look, I’m a police officer too. I’m gonna pull my badge out.” Sousuke puts up his hand and slowly pulls out his badge from his jean pocket and hands it to the brown-eyed man.

The police officer carefully watches the raven-haired man and takes the badge from Sousuke, making sure it’s authentic before giving it back to the teal-eyed man. The police officer sighs and says, “alright, officer. Let me see your I.D. to verify your residence.”

Sousuke turns around, leading the police officer towards his car. He gets back into the driver’s seat and opens his duffle bag pulling out his I.D. from his wallet and handing it to the police officer.

The man in uniform takes the I.D. into his hand and carefully looks over the information before handing it back to Sousuke.

Sousuke takes his I.D. and shoves it into his pocket, “offi…”

The policeman raises his hand and says, “officer Yamazaki, I’m gonna have to check-in and see about letting you through. Please park your car and wait for my instructions.”

Sousuke watches the police officer walk away from his car, pulling out his walkie-talkie, _‘goddammit! What a pain.’_ Sousuke looks around the block and finds a spot across the street. He makes a middle block u-turn and parallel parks on the other side. The teal-eyed man grabs his wallet and his duffle bag, placing his wallet into his back pocket as he opens the trunk to dump his bag into before locking the doors.

Sousuke walks up to the police officer and says, “officer!”

The brown-eyed man turns around and says, “my colleague will assist you pass this point. Be careful, officer Yamazaki…and I’m sorry.”

Sousuke give the policeman a perplexed expression as he walks side by side with the brown-eyed man and says, “it’s fine. You’re just doing your job. Look, I just want to go home and…”

Another police officer interrupts, “Satoshi-kun, is this the guy you were talking about?”

The brown-eyed policeman nods, “yes, Ueno-kun. Please assist him. Fukui-buchou said he can pass.” Sousuke looks over to find a shorter man on the other end of the roadblocks. Sousuke follows the shorter man as they walk a block and suddenly it hits him, _‘fuck! That…that’s my building! My apartment!’_ Sousuke sprints over to his apartment complex, walking past all his neighbors that are being helped by firemen and police officers, not caring that Ueno is calling for him.

Sousuke dodges all the people in front, finding his way closer to his building until a fireman says, “hey! Sir! You are not allowed here! Get back! You can’t go inside!”

The raven-haired man, entranced by the smoke escaping the building tries to get past the fireman only to have him pulled back forcefully. Sousuke falls back, catching his balance as he glares at the short blond, “hey! I live here! I’m a police officer! I demand to know what the fuck happened here!”

The blue-eyed man glares back at the tall raven-haired man, “I don’t care who the hell you are! You will not get past me! I will have you arrested, officer, if you continue to harass me.” The fireman pushes Sousuke away from the entrance of the building, “do I make myself clear?”

Sousuke grunts as he is pushed back, not wanting to create a scene, he huffs, “fine.” The raven-haired man looks over to the front of the building and notices firemen coming out of the front doors. He tries to move forward again, only to have the blue-eyed man glare at him with a glance. Sousuke moves back allowing the firemen carrying his apartment-mates and some individuals that he doesn’t recognize out toward the paramedics and fire trucks.

The last fireman comes out carrying his elderly neighbor and Sousuke walks over to the fully clad fireman as he says, “oi! Tsukino-san! Are you ok?”

The older woman in the tall fireman’s arms looks up to find Yamazaki with concerned eyes. She coughs, unable to say anything.

The green-eyed fireman looks over at the raven-haired man and says, “follow me. I’m going to take her to one of the paramedics to be checked out.”

Sousuke looks over into those green eyes behind the face mask and says, “yeah, yeah. Go. I’ll follow.”

The teal-eyed man follows the fireman, finding the broad back fireman quickly moving with all that gear with ease, carrying an elderly woman no less, _‘damn! He’s fast! I have to sprint to keep up with this guy.’_ Sousuke makes sure to keep his eye on the fireman with Tsukino-san, again dodging other firemen and policemen.

The fireman finally stops in front of the back of a paramedic truck as he carefully hands her over to the paramedics to have her checked out. Sousuke watches the fireman pull off his helmet and mask, asking, “hey, can you tell me what happened? Is she going to be alright?”

The brunette turns around, his helmet under his arm as he wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and says between pants, “uh…I, I hope…so. Are you…a relative?”

Sousuke blinks, recognizing the brunette immediately, _‘Ma-Makoto. Tachibana. Holy shit! It’s you...I can’t believe this.’_ The raven-haired man says without much thought, “Mako…Makoto.”

The brunette looks at the teal-eyed man curiously, panting, trying to place his face. His eyes widen as he recognizes those teal-eyes and short black hair, it’s the same haircut he had years ago, _‘huh...he, he hasn’t changed. He looks exactly the same.’_ Makoto says between pants, “Ya-Yama...zaki Sou...suke?”

The teal-eyed man blinks, astonished that the brunette remembers him, “whoa. You remember me?”

Makoto’s eyes soften as he smiles and says, “Of course I remember you, Yamazaki-san. Yeah…you were always getting into disputes with Iwashimizu-san.”

A police officer yells at Makoto and Sousuke to move as the paramedics leave to take the survivors to the hospital. Makoto and Sousuke move out of the way, allowing the vehicles to drive away.

Makoto looks over at Sousuke and says, “wait…were you a relative of that older woman? I should have allowed you on…”

Sousuke interrupts as he glances at the brunette, “no. Tsukino-san is my neighbor. I live in that building.” The raven-haired man turns around to stare up at the smoky apartment complex and continues, “shit. What the fuck am I gonna do?”

Makoto watches the teal-eyed man, listening to his words and when Sousuke turns around, he does the same as he notices worry in those teal eyes. The brunette knits his eyebrows and says, “do you know anyone that you can stay with tonight? There’s no way you will be able to get inside. It’s pretty bad. It will have to be investigated.”

Sousuke turns his gaze toward the green-eyed man and sighs. Suddenly an orange-haired man walks up behind Makoto and places a hand on his shoulder, “Makocchi!? I can’t believe you’re still here!? You better leave before nii-chan sees you. He’s gonna be pissed that you stuck around so long.”

The brunette and the raven-haired man turn around to find piercing golden stare looking up at Makoto.

Makoto rubs the back of his neck, “Momo! Ahh…don’t tell Mikoshiba-buchou that I’m still here. He hates it when I work overtime.”

Momotarou sighs heavily and says, “well then, give me your gear. Otherwise he’s gonna beat both our asses!” The orange-haired man slouches forward in defeat, “ahhh! I knew I should have kept a better eye on you Makocchi! You are such a workaholic!”

The green-eyed man laughs sheepishly, “ahh. Yeah…well. Anyway, here.” Makoto hands Momo his helmet, personal alert safety system transmitter, and puts down the self-contained breathing apparatus.

Sousuke watches Makoto take off some of his equipment and says, “I can drive you back or something. I’m parked about a block away.”

Makoto looks up at Sousuke and says, “actually…that would help me out a lot. I need to head back to the fire department and clock out. I really wasn’t suppose to come here, but I just couldn’t ignore the call.”

Momotarou notices one of his teammates walking by and asks for help carrying some of the Makoto’s equipment back to the fire truck.

Sousuke smiles and says, “no problem…but, maybe you can help me out too.”

Makoto starts taking off his turnout jacket and gloves, as the feeling of relief fills him being out of the heavy material and says, “oh? How can I help you Yamazaki-san?”

The raven-haired man watches the brunette take off the complicated and heavy looking gloves and jacket off, “Call me Sousuke. I kinda need a place to stay since I can’t go back to my apartment since it’s now up in smoke…so to speak.”

Makoto is about to answer Sousuke’s question until Momotarou comes back and takes the brunette’s gloves and jacket, “take off your pants, Makocchi. Hurry, before nii-san comes around.”

The brunette makes a face, unhappy about being rushed into taking off the rest of his turnout protective outfit and quickly sheds the suspenders off his shoulders before he works on his boots to take off his pants.

Momotarou looks over at the raven-haired man and says, “who are you?”

Sousuke moves his gaze from Makoto to the orange-haired man and says, “Yamazaki Sousuke. I’m a police officer, and I live in that building with the fire you just put out. I was on my way home after my shift in the east district precinct.”

Momotarou frowns and says, “ah, that really sucks.” He looks from Makocchi to Yamazaki and continues, “do you know Makocchi?”

The teal-eyed man looks to the side and says, “uh, sorta. I knew him when I was in university. He was the RA in the dormitory and floor I lived in. He helped me with a lot of my…roommate problems.”

Momotarou’s eyes widen, “ah! So tell me! Was Makocchi popular with the ladies back in university? Was he a party animal? Or maybe heavy handed with the alcho…”

Makoto throws his turnout pants at Momotarou, “Mo~mo~! No! I was neither of those things! I was a good student that helped out my fellow classmates! Why must you try to find a fault with me anyway?”

Momotarou fiddles to catch Makocchi’s pants, “mou! Makocchi! You’re no fun!” The orange-haired man pouts lightly before he sighs, “get out of here before nii-chan sees you! I’ll make sure to put your stuff in your locker, but you have to leave, now. And you better be gone before we get there.”

The golden-eyed man looks over at Yamazaki and says, “it was nice meeting you Yamazaki-san. Please take care of Makocchi! He needs all the help he can get.”

The orange-haired man runs off before Makocchi could scold him. Makoto sighs and says, “alright, Sousuke…um…you think we can…”

The raven-haired man smirks, “yeah, follow me.” The teal-eyed man leads Makoto back to his car, unlocking the doors before they get into the vehicle.

Makoto gives Sousuke directions to South Iwatobi fire station, which wasn’t too far away from the raven-haired man’s apartment complex. Sousuke pulls into a parking spot next to the fire department before cutting off the engine of the car.

The brunette looks over at the teal-eyed man and says, “um…you said that you needed my help earlier. Tell me.”

Sousuke looks over at Makoto before he shifts his gaze away, “oh, well, do you know any places I can stay tonight? I don’t really want to bother any of my friends, or co-workers for that matter. It’s Halloween, I don’t want to impose on them out of the blue.”

Makoto looks down and debates for a moment before he says, “you could stay with me. If you don’t mind staying in my small apartment, I don’t mind having a guest. Besides, I don’t have any plans tonight.”

Sousuke’s head whips to the side as he stares at the brunette looking down at his lap and stutters, “ha-hah? Wa-wait a moment!? I don’t…”

Makoto gazes over to the side and smiles, chuckling at Sousuke’s response, “ah. It really wouldn’t be a bother. Please, it would be like old times in a sense. You know, my door being always open for anyone to come in and ask for help. Besides, I always wanted to get to know you better, Sousuke.”

The teal-eyed man blinks in bewilderment, _‘huh? Hold up...he wanted to get to know me better? Wha-what?’_ Sousuke asks, “what do you mean? What do you mean by you always wanted to get to know me better?”

The brunette looks away, rubbing the back of his neck as he says, “well, your roommate, Iwashimizu-san complained about you quite a bit. He said that there were times where you were picking a fight with him, always getting me involved. I convinced him to try and work it out with you, and he stuck with you for two years. I kinda picked up on a few things through our conversations. Anyway...I just didn’t know how to approach you.” Makoto bites his inner bottom lip and says, “ah...let me clock out. I’ll be back.”

Makoto quickly gets out of the car heading into the fire station leaving a confused raven-haired man behind in the car. The brunette quickly sprints into the firehouse, changing his boots, grabbing his duffle bag with his necessities and clocking out as he thinks, _‘you were quite the mystery to me Sousuke. I couldn’t figure out why you and Iwashimizu couldn’t get a long most of the time. You both seemed quite compatible, and Iwashimizu admired your hard work. He wanted nothing more than to be friends with you, but somehow you guys always argued, and sometimes it was about the most random things. If Iwashimizu hadn’t admired you, I don’t think I would have figured out how much you stared at me. And because of that, I noticed it more and more, but I just couldn’t figure out how to approach you without a conflict being involved. And then, during our last two years of university, I noticed that you run along the premises every morning at the same exact time. I would go to the library, to study by my favorite spot right next to the window and I just happened to see you running along the path. Every time you would stop to do some jumping jacks and some stretches, giving me a great view of your ass. Eventually I timed you every morning, and within a five minute bracket, you would always be there and I would sit there enjoying the view.’_

Makoto waves at his fellow firemen with a sheepish expression and also placing a finger over his mouth to let them know not to tell Mikoshiba-buchou about his sudden visit without the rest of the crew. They all knew that Makoto was reliable and always more than willing to help others if they needed to take time off, so they were more than willing to cover for him this time.

The brunette heads back to the car where he finds Sousuke checking his email on his phone. Makoto knocks on the window of the passenger side and waits for the teal-eyed man to open the door. The brunette gets in, placing his duffle bag on his lap and says, “so, let’s head to my place. I’ll give you the directions. It’s not that far from here.”

The raven-haired man puts his phone down in the cup holder and says, “are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to put you out.”

Makoto looks into those teal eyes, searching Sousuke’s gaze momentarily only to find himself with no hint of emotion from his stare, _‘hmmm...still as mysterious as ever. I can’t seem to read you at all.’_ The brunette looks away and says, “I’m sure. Stay with me, Sousuke.” Makoto holds the straps of his duffle bag tighter in his grasp, fear of rejection filling his chest.

The teal-eyed man presses his lips together and sighs softly, “alright. I can never say no to you...Makoto. I guess some things never change.” Sousuke presses the button to turn the car on and continues, “buckle up and give me directions.”

Makoto smiles as he does as he’s told, “yes...officer Sousuke.” He glances over toward the raven-haired man and winks.

Sousuke looks over at the brunette with his mouth hanging open and says, “uhh...ye-yeah. Jus...yeah.” He backs out of his parking spot feeling a slight flush building somewhere on his face. Sousuke hopes that whatever it is doesn’t show considering how dark it is.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

** October 31st, Friday, 11:13 pm  **

Sousuke parks the car in front of the apartment complex, grabbing his keys and cellphone before getting out of the car. Makoto gets out on his side, slinging his duffle bag over his shoulder. The brunette turns around to find Sousuke grabbing a bag from the trunk before locking the doors.

The green-eyed man smiles at Sousuke and says, “I’m on the first floor. Follow me.” The brunette leads the teal-eyed man toward the grey apartment complex leading him to his apartment door, 125. Makoto pulls out his keys from his duffle bag unlocking his door and says, “please excuse the mess.”

Sousuke smiles and says, “please excuse this unexpected intrusion.” The raven-haired man enters Makoto’s apartment as the fireman turns on the lights and puts down his green duffle bag on the step in the entryway hallway. Sousuke follows suit placing his black duffle bag on the opposite side of the hallway before taking off his black boots. Makoto slips off his sneakers as he quickly walks down the short hallway to check something on his left.

Sousuke makes sure that both their shoes are facing the front door and realizes that he forgot to lock the door. The raven-haired man locks the door quickly as Makoto comes back and says, “here let me give you a tour, Sousuke.”

The teal-eyed man turns around and nods. He follows Makoto and notices that the room he checked on the left is the bathroom. There’s a small sink, a toilet, and a shower stall. Makoto shows him the room next to the bathroom, which so happens to be the brunette’s bedroom. It’s a decent size bedroom, with a full-sized bed, a closet, a desk with a hanging bookcase on the wall, and a small wooden dresser. The living room, dining room, and kitchen just seem to be one room, with a half wall to separate the kitchen from the living room. Makoto has a small square table against the half wall with two chairs and the rest of the room is just the living room. There is a bookcase next to the T.V., a coffee table in between, and a couch. The brunette mentions that he has a small backyard, where he grows some plants.

Sousuke notices that the apartment is cozy but there are these small touches that make it comfortable and lived in. The raven-haired man smiles and says, “you have a nice place.”

Makoto tilts his head to the side returning the teal-eyed man’s smile, “well, it fulfills it’s purpose. I don’t really need much.” The brunette heads to the kitchen and says, “would you like some tea?”

Sousuke shakes his head and says, “no, that’s ok. I think I’ve had enough caffeine for one day. I’m actually really tired. I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but...”

The brunette chuckles, “oh no, no. You must have had a long day. I’m sure you weren’t expecting to come home only to find that you couldn’t. You can sleep in my bed. The futon isn’t as comfortable, I can sleep on the futon.”

Sousuke raises one eyebrow as Makoto walks past him into the bedroom. The raven-haired man follows the fireman into the bedroom as he says, “whoa, wait a moment, Makoto. I don’t want to make this a big deal or anything. I can sleep on the futon, really. I...”

Makoto turns around to find Sousuke a couple of steps behind him and shakes his head, “stop. You are my guest tonight, Sousuke. Besides, you said you can never say no to me, so...don’t argue. Besides, I’m kinda tired too and I need a shower.”

The teal-eyed man sighs looking away from the brunette’s gentle scolding gaze, _‘damn. He’s right. I did say that. Shit...I guess I can’t really argue now can I.’_ Sousuke wears a defeated expression and says, “alright, Makoto-senpai.”

The brunette takes lessens the distance between them and gently punches Sousuke’s chest, “Makoto. Just Makoto. We aren’t in university anymore...besides we’re the same age if I’m not mistaken. You don’t have to call me ‘senpai.’”

The raven-haired man raises both eyebrows before he breaks into a small smile, “huh...interesting. So you want me to drop the ‘senpai.’ What if I called you by one of your other famous nicknames that got passed around on our floor?”

Makoto rolls his eyes, turning around to check the status of his sheets and plucking a pillow from the bed, “oh? Which one? ‘Mako-oni,’ ‘Mama-koto,’ or ‘Mako-niisan?’ Besides, ‘Makoto-senpai,’ those were the ones I remember the most. I didn’t mind any of them really, but are you sure you want to imply that you still revere me the same way you did back then?”

Sousuke watches the brunette bend down pulling the blankets and top sheet off the bed, before grabbing a pillow and walking past him again. The raven-haired teen follows and leans against the bedroom doorframe, _‘whoa. I didn’t think he knew about the oni one. I forgot how observant he could be.’_ Sousuke crosses his arms and says, “uh...well, nevermind. I was just teasing you.”

The brunette places his green, white, and grey plaid pillow on the couch before turning around to face the raven-haired man, “is that so? Well, that’s a step up from university. You hardly ever joked...at least I never seen you joking around. And please, drop the suffixes, just call me Makoto.”

Sousuke smiles and says, “alright...Makoto. I really can’t say no to you.”

Makoto quirks an eyebrow as he stands in front of the raven-haired man, “be careful, Sousuke. I may just take advantage of that.” The brunette winks before he walks towards the short entryway hallway opening a closet, “go ahead and use the restroom, I have some towels here. Huh...I could have sworn I put my futon in here.” The brunette looks around in the closet checking drawers.

Sousuke walks over to the brunette and says, “thanks. I’ll grab my toothbrush from my duffle then. I guess I should be happy I grabbed this from my locker at work considering the circumstances.” 

The brunette says over his shoulder as he continues searching through his closet, “yeah, ok. Why don’t you bring your duffle bag into my room. Just put it on the desk or something...and here. A couple of clean towels for you.” Makoto presents a couple of stripped blue and white towels to the teal-eyed man.

Sousuke picks up his black duffle bag, slinging it over his shoulder before turning around to find a smiling green-eyed man with some towels in his hands. Sousuke takes the towels and says, “thanks. I’ll take a shower in the morning, so I’ll just quickly brush my teeth and hit the sack. Do you need help finding anything?”

Makoto shakes his head, “thanks, but no thanks. Go brush your teeth before I get in there and shower.”

Sousuke smiles and decides not to argue, he heads into Makoto’s bedroom, puts down his duffle bag, takes out his toothbrush, and heads to the bathroom.

The brunette frowns as he continues searching his closet, not finding the futon anywhere. He heads to his bedroom and hears Sousuke in the bathroom. He decides to check his closet briefly, just to make sure. Nothing. Makoto sighs as he tries to remember where the heck his futon could have gone.

Sousuke saunters out of the bathroom, leaving his toothbrush on the side of the sink, knowing he will be using it in the morning and walks into Makoto’s bedroom. He finds the brunette getting together some clothes and says, “everything, ok?”

Makoto looks up as he closes one of the drawers with one hand, holding his pajamas in his other, “ah, um, yeah. I’ll let you sleep. Good night, Sousuke.”

The raven-haired man watches Makoto walk out of the bedroom and hears the bathroom door shut behind the brunette. Sousuke closes the door partway, leaving it slightly ajar just in case Makoto needs to come back into his room. He takes off his plaid blue, black and white flannel dress shirt, taking off his cream colored tank as well before taking off his navy blue jeans and socks. The teal-eyed man folds his clothes and places them in his black duffle bag. He grabs his cellphone charger and sets a few alarms before setting it down on the desk next to the bed. Sousuke walks over to the nightstand on the other side of the bed, turns on the lamp before walking over to the door to turn off the light. He walks back over towards the bed, closest to the desk and slips into the sheets in his white boxer briefs.

The brunette sighs as he enters the showers, _‘I’m gonna have to sleep on the couch...I have no idea where my futon is. The only explanation I can think of, is that I let someone borrow it. I’m gonna have to text a few of my friends tomorrow about it.’_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

** November 1st, Saturday, 4:27 am  **

Makoto stirs in his sleep, the book he was reading before falling asleep on the couch falls, hitting the side of the oval wooden coffee table with a thud and continuing down it’s descent to the carpeted floor. The brunette winces in his sleep, tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable position. The emerald-eyed man moans in discomfort before he feels the need to use the restroom.

Makoto throws the blanket off himself, and groggily pushes himself off the couch, navigating through the darkness as he feels for the doorframe of the bathroom. He turns on the light and gasps at the bright light. The brunette rubs his face as he leaves the bathroom door open and walks over to the toilet.

The brunette lifts the seat before fiddling with his orca themed pajama pants to relieve himself. Makoto sighs as he feels a kink in his neck and shoulders. He cleans himself up and flushes the toilet before washing his hands quickly. Makoto turns off the light to the bathroom and stands in the doorway as his sleepy mind tries to readjust to his dark surroundings, _‘wha? Oh...bed. It’s too early...and I’m sore. Back to bed.’_

Makoto makes his way to his bedroom, opening the bedroom door and lazily walking over to his bed. He walks over to the side with the nightstand and with his hands he feels for the blankets and pulls them down as he hops into bed, bringing them up to his chin. The brunette quickly falls back to sleep cuddling with the pillow not noticing the raven-haired man next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

** November 1st, Saturday, 7: 40 am **

Makoto runs into a burning building with all his equipment, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his body as he looks around the first floor. He hears his fellow firemen bursting through doors, and his captain, Mikoshiba, telling him to run upstairs to secure the area with Momotarou and a couple other firemen.

The brunette nods, “yes, sir!” The green-eyed man runs towards the staircase, hopping over two steps at a time, wanting to get upstairs as quickly as possible to help the people out of the burning building.

Makoto rams his arm into the metal bar of the door, pressing it in as he enters the second floor. Momotarou dashes around the brunette, yelling, “everyone get out of the building! Follow me!”

Residents began opening their doors, some crying, others panicking, as they storm past Makoto. The brunette makes sure that every room is empty, calling out to anyone that may be hiding from the fire. Just as he’s about to open the last door, a man in dark blue pants with a single golden strip down the side comes out with a scowl on his face.

Makoto’s eyes widen as the man seems unperturbed by the dangerous situation and says, “sir! We must evacuate! Please, follow me.”

The man wearing suspenders over his muscled chest raises an eyebrow at the fireman before him and says, “huh? Aren’t you coming in? After all this is your apartment.”

The brunette knits his eyebrows as the man unintentionally flexes his pecs, placing a police officer’s hat on the top of his head. Makoto feels a flush burn his cheeks as he stammers, “wha-what? So-Sousuke!? Is that you?”

The teal-eyed man smirks and playfully says, “Sousuke or Yamazaki, that depends...if I’m off duty or on duty. Come on, Makoto. Let me show you something special.”

Makoto is about to protest and he looks to his right and left to find the floor devoid of any life, all the doors closed, no smoke, no chaos. The brunette pulls off his mask and helmet, dropping them on the floor as he enters the apartment on the second floor.

The brunette’s eyes shift around as he notices a large room filled with benches and lockers, just like the ones at the fire station. Sousuke has his locker open, pulling out some clothes from the top shelf and into a green duffle bag. Makoto saunters over to the raven-haired man and just when he’s about to say something, Sousuke accidently drops a bottle from his hand.

The green-eyed man looks around on the floor to help the scantily clad police officer. Instead he doesn’t see it and looks over at the raven-haired man who has turned around with his ass in the air, picking up the bottle that has dropped on the floor.

Makoto flushes again, noticing how tight those dark blue pants are, accentuating a very nice round ass. The brunette can’t help but bite his bottom lip as the seam of the pants give him the perfect view of Sousuke’s ass. The brunette finds himself reaching his hand over one of Sousuke’s butt cheeks, and squeezing that hot piece of meat between his palm and fingers.

Sousuke chuckles, a very small moan escaping his lips before he peers over his shoulder and says, “didn’t I say...I’d show you something special. Like what you see, Ma~ko~to?”

The green-eyed man nods slowly as he continues to knead Sousuke’s ass cheek in his hand. Before Makoto knows it, Sousuke is standing and the teal-eyed man turns around, their now magically bare chests bumping together as the brunette looks up into a sea of bluish-green eyes, “Sou...Sousuke...you have no idea. I always wanted to have a taste of you.”

Sousuke smirks as he walks forward, pushing Makoto back with his chest and leading the green-eyed man towards the closed red lockers. Makoto’s back hits the cool metal lockers and gasps as Sousuke rests his forearm on the lockers, leaning into Makoto’s ear, whispering, “I’m going to devour you...Makoto. I won’t just give you a taste, I’m giving you everything.”

The brunette can feel his heart pounding in his chest, the adrenaline he felt earlier turning into an erotic heat within his core, causing his skin to sizzle with unadulterated appetence. Makoto gasps as he feels Sousuke’s moist breath ghost over the side of his neck and over his ear, the teal-eyed man’s sexy baritone sending shivers throughout his body. The green-eyed man’s eyes close as he wraps his fingers around the suspender straps over Sousuke’s shoulder tightly, pulling the straps closer to his body, wanting the raven-haired man to do dirty things to him.

Sousuke’s smirk turns into a grin as he gently pushes his thigh right between Makoto’s legs, pressing his leg up against Makoto’s crotch, loving the delicious moan that escapes the brunette’s lips, “pulling me in like this...is this an invitation?”

Makoto moans as Sousuke brushes up against his crotch, feeling his penis swell with lust at the brazen arousing action. The brunette’s breath becomes ragged, his body feels like its on fire and he turns his head to face Sousuke. He brushes his nose against Sousuke’s and says between pants, “it’s not just an invitation...it’s a damn welcoming party.” The brunette opens his eyes, his senses flooded with desire as he snaps the suspender in his grasp against Sousuke’s flesh. Makoto’s heart races at the sound of the elastic hitting skin as he wraps his hand around the base of Sousuke’s neck, crashing the raven-haired man’s lips against his.

The teal-eyed man’s eyes widen momentarily before he narrows his eyes with hunger. He gasps when he feels the suspender over his shoulder snap back into place, taken aback by Makoto’s sudden action of pulling him down for a kiss. Sousuke closes his eyes, wrapping his arm around Makoto’s waist, pulling the brunette’s body against his as he continues to rub his leg over the green-eyed man’s crotch suggestively.

Makoto moans into the kiss, opening his mouth even further as Sousuke darts his tongue into the brunette’s wet cavern. The green-eyed man slips his tongue over Sousuke’s, their tongues dancing fiercely against each other as they pour their intense passion though a battle of dominance. The brunette snaps the other suspender as he bring his hand up into Sousuke’s raven locks, grasping strands of hair as their passionate encounter becomes hot and bothered. Makoto tilts his head to the side, feeling himself soar with fervor. He rolls his hips forward, feeling a sweet friction between his legs, his cock wanting nothing more than to be freed from the confines of fabric restraining it.

The raven-haired man moves his hands up and down the sides of Makoto’s body, grazing his fingertips over his taut muscles, feeling up the brunette as their kiss becomes hot and heavy. Sousuke growls playfully as his warm hands wander down to Makoto’s sculpted ass, squeezing and lifting Makoto’s butt up against the lockers.

The brunette feels Sousuke’s strong hands squeezing and pushing his bum up, causing Makoto to jump up onto the raven-haired man and wrapping his powerful legs around Sousuke’s waist. The green-eyed man breaks the kiss, feeling himself needing air. Makoto continues to keep his eyes closed as he surrounds his arms around Sousuke’s neck. He holds on to Sousuke and says between gasps, “I want you...Sousuke. Ah! I want you so much.”

Sousuke pants as Makoto breaks the kiss. He feels the brunette’s arms tighten around him and pulls him off of the lockers, squeezing the fireman’s ass, purring, “I’ll give you exactly what you want, babe.”

Makoto shudders as Sousuke’s voice overwhelms his senses, a promise from the hot policeman makes the brunette’s heart pool with sensuality.

Suddenly, Makoto is thrown onto a cozy, familiar bed. Startled, the brunette looks around and recognizes the room as his own. He looks down to find himself naked, his cock hard and straining with dribbles of pre-cum sliding down his length.

Sousuke crawls over towards Makoto, spreading the brunette’s sun-kissed legs apart as he places his palms on the pillows behind the fireman, pinning the green-eyed man in place as he says, “how hard do you want it...Makoto?”

Makoto exhales breathlessly as he lightly trails his fingertips over Sousuke’s forearm and up his biceps, a moan escaping his lips as he says in a bare whisper, “I want you to pound into me until I can’t walk in the morning.” The brunette can feel his cheeks flush as he shyly looks up at the teal-eyed man.

Sousuke stares into those big, clear, green eyes, his lips curving into a smile. The raven-haired man chuckles as he thrusts his strong hips forward causing his thick, hard cock to brush up against the brunette’s. They both moan as Makoto digs his nails into Sousuke’s flesh, leaving angry red lines in their wake. The police officer leans down to whisper in Makoto’s ear, “with such fearless words, you seem so shy...Makoto. Either way, I will make your wish come true.”

Makoto moves his hands up to Sousuke’s shoulders, winding his arms around him as he pants, “mmnuh, Sousuke. Make me dirty.”

Sousuke purrs in Makoto’s ear before trailing down the brunette’s neck, chest, and abs leaving butterfly kisses and love bites on his way down Makoto’s beautifully toned body.

When Sousuke gets down to Makoto’s hard shaft, the raven-haired man moistens his lips before licking the side of the brunette’s glistening cock, skillfully swirling his tongue against each pulsing vein and curve. He is rewarded with a delightfully erotic moan as Makoto arches the small of his back forward. Sousuke wraps his arm around the fireman’s waist, lifting him up off the mattress and pulling him onto his lap.

Makoto pushes himself off the bed before wrapping his arms around Sousuke’s shoulders, looking down into those teal eyes before devouring those luscious lips with a messy kiss, threading his fingers in Sousuke’s hair.

Sousuke moans into the kiss as his hands wander down Makoto’s writhing body before his hands knead the brunette’s ass, brushing his fingers around each cheek slowly moving toward that deliciously tight ring of muscle. He breaks the kiss as he looks up into lusty green eyes, “face the bed...I’m gonna make you so dirty.”

The brunette flushes, biting his bottom lip before he pulls himself off of Sousuke, doing as he is told. Makoto faces the wooden bed frame, grasping the top with his hands as he looks back over his shoulder, spreading his muscular legs apart and thrusting his ass up in the air.

Sousuke notices a pair of green eyes staring at him, and he licks his top lip slowly as a way of showing Makoto his appreciation of the wonderfully sexy view he was presented with. The raven-haired man smiles when the flush on Makoto’s cheeks deepens and he places his hands on Makoto’s hips, rubbing the flesh within his palms as he says, “damn, you’re so hot, Makoto. What are you gonna do to put out my fire, huh?”

Makoto turns his head towards the headboard, smiling to himself as he moans. Before he could reply, he feels a pair of strong hands pull his ass cheeks apart and a seductively wet muscle running circles around his entrance before he feels the protruding tip pushing right against the center. The brunette’s grip on the headboard tightens as he body stiffens with excitement. Makoto gasps loudly, Sousuke’s name slipping thorough his lips over and over, heavy with desire.

Sousuke smiles with how frenzied Makoto’s raw moans become, and it spurs him on more as he swirls his tongue with more vigor around and in Makoto’s ass hole. Feeling himself burn with lust, the raven-haired man lifts his head from between Makoto’s ass cheeks, shifting on the bed as he looks down on himself and finding his own cock slightly coated with pre-cum. Sousuke wraps his hand around his own penis, coating his shaft with the pre-cum before he grabs Makoto’s butt once again and penetrates the brunette.

Makoto leans his forearm on the top of the headboard as he gently flops his forehead over his forearm, moaning and panting. The brunette doesn’t really notice when Sousuke stops, feeling his wild heartbeat thrum through his ears. As the fireman is trying to catch his breath, he feels Sousuke’s hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and finally Sousuke’s rock hard shaft piercing through him. Makoto’s grunts, knitting his eyebrows deeply as his grip on the headboard constricts, his other hand forming a taut fist and pressing his forehead further into his forearm. He tries to relax his muscles, taking deep breaths through his nose as Sousuke slowly enters him.

Once the raven-haired man is fully seated in Makoto’s tight hole, he leans over Makoto’s back and licks the shell of his ear before saying, “you can punish me later, I couldn’t help myself. I want you.” The police officer nibbles on the brunette’s ear.

The fireman’s breath hitches when Sousuke’s voice tantalizes his senses and scoffs lightly, “humph...you didn’t even warn me. Not even something sweet to distract me from your...intrusion.”

Sousuke huffs and moves one hand over Makoto’s nipple, gently running circles over the sensitive flesh while he moves his other down toward the brunette’s cock, wrapping his hand over the straining shaft, pumping him. He kisses Makoto’s neck and rumbles deeply, “oh, don’t say it like that. Maybe it was more like...a forceful infiltration.”

The brunette shudders as Sousuke’s hands titillate his senses, soft whimpers escaping his lips. Makoto flushes when the police officer teases him, taking his bait, and he moans obscenely with Sousuke’s ministrations and says between velvety squeaks, “ah, have you...found what you are...looking for...of-fi-cer?” Makoto pushes his ass back, moaning as Sousuke hand lightly tightens on his shaft.

Sousuke softly hisses as the erotic movement the brunette makes and chuckles, “not yet. I will need to...” The raven-haired man moves his hand from Makoto’s nipple to wrap his arm strongly around the brunette’s waist as he gently rolls his hips forward, “interrogate you...thoroughly.”

Makoto whimpers with Sousuke’s deliberate thrust, enjoying the playful banter, and his body brimming with desire as he says wantonly, “nuh-mmm...unveil my deeply...ah, harbored secrets, Sou-Sousuke. But...no more words. Pound into me.”

Sousuke rakes his nails over Makoto’s abs, letting those sensual words undo him as he pulls back and thrusts into the brunette, responding to Makoto’s words with actions. He bites the fireman’s shoulder, marking the man beneath him as a part of him as he continuously hammers into ‘his’ fireman while his hand strokes against Makoto’s cock.

The brunette squeals with every thrust the police officer delivers. Makoto moves his hand from the headboard down his own body until he finds Sousuke’s hand around his waist and threads his fingers with the raven-haired man’s.

Suddenly, the police officer hits Makoto’s sweet spot, causing the brunette to throw his head up, curving his spine and clamping his hand tightly around Sousuke’s.

The teal-eyed man smirks, pumping Makoto’s cock faster as he pummels himself in and out of Makoto’s ass.

The brunette squeaks deliciously every time Sousuke hits the fireman just right, revealing all his secrets out in the open for the police officer to witness, wanting nothing more than Sousuke’s sweet ambrosia to burst through him and send him spiraling down the frenzied pleasure. He says between pants, “ah, I’m gonna...Sou-Sousuke!”

A soft classical tune bursts through the air, causing the brunette to knit his eyebrows, almost as if the sound is out of place, in some other plane of existence. The tune disorients the brunette, the images solidifying and fading as he tries to place the musical notes, wanting the damn thing to shut up.

The brunette groans, _‘what the hell? What is that sound?’_ Makoto thrusts his hand out of the warm confines of the blankets that surround him, fumbling around his nightstand to turn off his cellphone, or whatever it is that is making that sound. He knocks over a small notepad and a couple pens.

Makoto realizes that the sound is coming from the other side of the bed. He turns around, shifting around in the bed trying to lean over the other side only to find that someone is obstructing his movement.

Makoto slowly opens his hazy eyes as he accidently cuddles up to the man next to him, placing a hand over the half-naked raven-haired man’s chest in his bed. A light snore escapes Sousuke’s lips and the brunette smiles, images from what happened just moments ago replay in his mind. Makoto presses his crotch against the police officer’s body, moaning softly, feeling his hard shaft confined between layers of some kind of clothing and the need for that sweet friction.

In a haze of sleep, the brunette raises his hand up Sousuke’s chest, feeling the police officer’s soft, supple skin and delicious pecs before he cups the side of the raven-haired man’s face as he nuzzles his nose against Sousuke’s cheek whispering, “I can’t believe you set an alarm. You ruined all the fun.”

Sousuke hears the sound of his alarm but decides to ignore it as he allows the heaviness of sleep to take over his body. There’s the sound of shifting in his bed and he knits his eyebrows, turning his head to the side and continuing to ignore his surroundings, _‘ugh...just a few more minutes. I’ll just let that go for a few more minutes. It’s not annoying...yet. Yeah...’_

Suddenly there is warmth and pressure from his side, pressing up against him and he smiles to himself, _‘mmmm, this feels real nice. Must be dreaming.’_ Something falls unto his bare chest, feels like an arm over him and he smiles wider, _‘I like where this dream is heading.’_ Whatever is pressing up against him, starts rubbing up against him and he can feel a leg drape over his and something protruding out toward him, _‘oh! Someone is happy to see me. This is gonna be racy isn’t it.’_

The pressure against his chest starts moving up Sousuke’s chest and the raven-haired man inhales deeply, feeling his sense of touch soar as a hand cups his face. Sousuke exhales sharply as he feels someone’s head on the other side of his face nuzzle up next to him saying something about ‘ruining some fun.’ Sousuke knits his eyebrows for a moment, _‘whoa...this isn’t a dream...this feels too real to be a dream. Wait a minute, what happened last night?’_

Sousuke feels the other person next to him shift and leans over him trying to get something. The raven-haired man lifts his hand to rub his eyes before opening his teal eyes. He finds a man with a shaggy haircut over him, fumbling with something.

The police officer turns his head to get an idea of his surroundings and finds himself at a loss, _‘wait, this isn’t my...oh, my apartment. My apartment had a fire! I...Makoto! This is Makoto’s bed! This is Makoto’s apartment!’_

Makoto frowns as he fumbles with the cellphone, trying to figure out how to turn off the noise. After a few moments of struggling with the device, he shuts off the alarm on the phone and tosses it back on the desk before he flops onto Sousuke, closing his eyes. He moans as he straddles one of Sousuke’s legs, rolling his hips and says in the raven-haired man’s ear, “you weren’t done interrogating me...put it back in.”

Sousuke inhales sharply when he feels Makoto grind against him, his hand quickly wraps around the man on top of him, grasping a fistful of fabric and just when he was about to say something, he hears Makoto’s voice in his ear. The police officer’s mouth parts as he eyes widen, _‘wh-what? Shit! What is he talking about!?’_

Sousuke clears his throat, his heart leaping in his chest, partly because he always wanted the brunette who was now grinding against him, and partly due to fear that he has forgotten something about last night, “uh...what are you talking about Makoto? Put what back in?”

The brunette giggles as he continues grinding against the teal-eyed man beneath him, _‘oh you silly! Don’t stop...don’t stop playing with me.’_ Makoto gently bites Sousuke’s ear lobe before he says in a desperately provocative tone, “you’re pistol. Put your pistol back in and interrogate me properly.”

The raven-haired man’s body surges with warmth as he feels sizzling tingles with each roll of the fireman’s hips. Sousuke’s heartbeat races, dizzyingly pounding in his chest causing him to take a sharp inhale through his mouth. The giggle and breath that washes over his neck causes the police officer to pull the brunette’s waist closer to his body, trying to restrain the emerald-eyed man from his erotic movements while wanting to keep the fireman as close to him as possible.

The melodiously spoken words that fall from Makoto’s lips sends a shudder down Sousuke’s spine, _‘ah, fuck! Ah fuck! So fucking hot! That sounded so damn hot! Shit, Makoto! I want you so bad, but not like this. I don’t even know what’s going on.’_ The raven-haired man moans unexpectedly at Makoto’s seductive voice, and bites his bottom lip to prevent any other sounds from accidently escaping him as he gently places a hand on Makoto’s shoulder and pushes him just enough to stare into those green-eyes.

The brunette pouts as Sousuke pushes him back and he stares into those teal eyes. Makoto tilts his head to the side, trying to read Sousuke, but something doesn’t feel right. The fireman knits his eyebrows, _‘huh? His eyes...they look different. I mean they look the same but the shade seems a little off. Is it the lighting in here? It is a little dim and...oh wait! What...what am I doing?’_

Sousuke notices Makoto’s face contort into one of disappointment, confusion, shock, and horror. The police officer releases his hold on the brunette and opens his mouth to say something, but finds himself at a loss of words. 

Makoto’s eyes widen as he jumps away from Sousuke, fumbling to get out of bed only fall off the side of the bed with a loud thud.

Sousuke’s eyes instantly open as shock, fear, and alertness enters his body. He hears a yelp and sees a foot sticking up on the side of the bed. The raven-haired man quickly gets up and crawls over to the side of the bed to find Makoto on his back, rubbing his scalp with his face all scrunched up. The police officer’s eyes travel down Makoto’s body, stopping at his crotch, noticing that the brunette is indeed “up.”

Sousuke swallows, moving his gaze back up to the brunette’s face, “Makoto? Are you ok? Shit! That looked like it hurt!” He rubs his neck, a look of confusion gracing his features, _‘shit, what do I do? Do I help? Would that be ok considering the circumstances? Fuck...I don’t know_. _’_

Makoto hears the questions and looks up with a wince, “oh...um...morning, Sousuke. I was just, well...um...oh gosh! This is so embarrassing...I think I slept with you.” The fireman’s green eyes widen at his own words, looking up at Sousuke, he says in a flurry, “no! I mean...I slept with you slept with you...not slept with you sex slept with...” The brunette face palms, _‘oh my gosh! I can’t believe this! Aaaahhhargh.’_

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow and looks down at the fireman still lying on his back on the floor. He opens his mouth to say something but Makoto blurts out more words and the police officer’s teal eyes waver as he listens to what the brunette was saying. He observes the green-eyed man hit his palm against his forehead and Sousuke can’t help but smile at the gesture.

The teal-eyed man gets out of the bed making sure not to step on the brunette on the floor. Sousuke bends down, grabbing Makoto’s hand with a sturdy grip, “get up Makoto. I know what you meant. It’s ok...I’m sure you forgot I was in your bed, no harm done. Besides you’re the one helping me out, and I’m really grateful to you. C’mon. Let me help you up.”

Makoto cracks open one eye to stare at the police officer and sighs. He allows Sousuke to pull him up to his feet and says, “thanks.”

Sousuke doesn’t release Makoto’s hand and squeezes it instead as he says, “you ok? That didn’t look like a pleasant fall.”

The brunette looks at their connected hands and says, “yeah, yeah...I’m fine. I didn’t mean to worry you.” Makoto looks up and smiles at the raven-haired man with a bit of distress and embarrassment.

Sousuke stares at Makoto and a small smile graces his features before he remembers, _‘oh, wait...he has something to take care of.’_ The police officer looks away, releasing the brunette as he rubs his neck, “uh...you may want to go to the bathroom. I’ve noticed that you have something to take care of. You know...your morning erection there.”

Makoto tilts his head to the side as he listens to Sousuke’s words, before knitting his eyebrows, _‘eh? What’s he talking about?’_ The brunette looks down on himself and notices a distinct bulge straining against his briefs and pajama pants. In haste, the fireman quickly covers his crotch with one hand as he bolts out of the bedroom and heads into the bathroom without another word.

Sousuke notices the brunette quickly turn around and sprint out of the bedroom and he raises his hand to stop Makoto before he drops it down to his side, _‘ah shit! I probably embarrassed him. Fuck. I am such an idiot! Makoto has always been the sensitive sort...regardless if it’s something that we all go through. Really it’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, I even accidentally walked into the breakfast area at Rin’s with morning wood one time before he tore me a new one with being reckless and all that when I crashed at his place once. Shit! How the hell am I gonna smooth this over now.’_

\-------------------------------------------------------------

** November 1st, Saturday, 7: 12 pm **

Sousuke washes the dishes in the kitchen after cooking dinner to make up for what happened early in the morning. He scrubs the pot as he recalls the events earlier today. After embarrassing Makoto with the whole ‘morning wood’ event, they haven’t really had a decent conversation. The raven-haired man made sure to input his cellphone into Makoto’s phone, finding it in the living room on the coffee table and texting himself the phone number since Makoto was in the bathroom. Sousuke assumes that the brunette took care of the ‘problem’ since the fireman didn’t have a noticeable bulge between his legs. He took a shower and told Makoto that he was going to visit his partner by the seaside for a couple hours before heading over to the police station to see what is happening with his apartment complex.

Sousuke sighs as he recalls the conversation he had with the sergeant of the local police department. Seems like the investigation of the fire will take a while and everything depends on the team of fire investigators. The police officer was able to obtain some observations and working theories about the possible culprit of the fire. Seems that a group of kids had got their hands on some fireworks and decided to surprise their friends with them. The adult, Sousuke can’t seem to remember if it was a babysitter or a parent or relative was cooking until she heard something, distracting the adult from her task.

The sergeant wasn’t willing to divulge the whole report of the incident, and said something along the lines of ‘not wanting to involve a civilian with police matters.’ The raven-haired man’s blood boiled when he heard that, arguing with the sergeant about how devastated he was to find his home up in flames after a hard day at work. The sergeant gave Sousuke a warning and if he wasn’t careful, he would contact his sergeant in his precinct.

The teal-eyed man told Makoto about his adventures during the day, and his argument with the sergeant. The brunette frowned at him for being so hotheaded and mentioned that he visited the fire department to get some information about the fire last night too. Seems that the fire investigators also have a few theories about the origins of the fire, however no official report would be given until they find the culprit. Makoto said that he would keep him updated with any news as soon as he found out anything. However, it seems that no one is able to enter the apartment complex until the fire investigators are through with their investigation, and from the looks of it, Sousuke will have to find some new lodgings too.

The raven-haired man places the clean pot in the drying rack as he washes the bowls and utensils. He looks over his shoulder to find Makoto on his phone texting someone furiously. Sousuke sighs as he continues with the dishes and says, “hey, I’m sorry about earlier, Makoto. You know, if it really is a lot of trouble, I can find a hotel or something. You really don’t have to put yourself out for my sake.”

The brunette’s fingers stop moving, turning his head to stare at Sousuke’s broad back. He listens to the words, but his eyes wander up and down the police officer’s body. Sousuke is wearing his police uniform; the dark blue fabric fits the teal-eyed man like a glove. It’s clings in all the right places, showing off his broad shoulders and muscles nicely, but most importantly, his ass looks really nice in those pants. Makoto shakes his head and says, “I...I’m sorry too. I climbed into bed with you. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Sousuke looks over his shoulder again and smiles at the brunette, “hey, it happens. I’m not upset or anything. You probably thought you were alone, wanting to sleep in your own bed. I don’t blame you. I’m certain I would have done the same thing. Tell you what, I’ll just find a hotel. That way I won’t have to embarrass you again.”

Makoto puts down his cellphone, getting up off his chair and says, “no. You’re not troubling me, Sousuke. I offered and you accepted. That offer still stands. Please don’t leave because I made a mistake.”

The raven-haired man dries his hands before turning around knitting his eyebrows as he peers into those green eyes. He walks forward a couple of steps, throwing down the hand towel on the counter as he says, “Makoto you don’t have to make accommodations for me. I know it’s a pain to house someone in your own home, I know from personal experience and I don’t want to trouble you any...”

Makoto crosses his arms over his chest, frowning as he interrupts, “you aren’t troubling me. I know I have a history of helping others out all the time, but during university, it was my job to help everyone. And I took that very seriously. You should know that service didn’t just come free. I had to apply for that position and I was lucky enough to have the opportunity to accept that position. It paid for my room and board in university. So please...stop saying that. You aren’t troubling me. I’m more troubled by the idea that my futon is nowhere to be found than anything else. And that isn’t your fau...”

Sousuke puts his hands up in defense and interrupts, “ok, ok. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The brunette tilts his head as he uncrosses his arms, “ok. Then stay tonight.”

The police officer’s eyebrows shoot up, “huh?” Sousuke shakes his head as he saunters out of the kitchen and stands a few steps away from the brunette as he continues, “what do you mean by that?”

Makoto closes the distance between them, his chest lightly bumping the raven-haired man’s, “just what it sounds like, Sousuke. Stay tonight. I don’t want you going out looking for a place to stay for a night. Besides, hotels are expensive, and you made me dinner.” The brunette looks down at the gold button on Sousuke’s uniform and continues, “I don’t remember telling you about my favorite foods. How did you know...that curry was one of my favorites?” The brunette lifts his hand to run his index finger over the gold button in slow circular motions, waiting for the police officer to reply.

Sousuke stares into those clear, determined green eyes, wondering if he really should take Makoto’s offer. The points the brunette says make sense, financially and practically, but intruding on Makoto’s private space, is something that he can’t seem to find some footing in. The brunette has always been so painfully giving that he has seen many students take advantage of his kindness and it always pissed him off. Although, Sousuke did the same and took advantage of Makoto’s generous and hospitable spirit, but he never wheedled the brunette to do things for him or anything like that.

The police officer runs a hand through his hair as he peers at the green-eyed man in front of him, realizing how close they are. Sousuke blinks as his eyes sway, _‘M-Makoto...’_ Sousuke swallows as he stumbles with his words, “u-uh...well. I-I just remembered...something. You didn’t really tell me...but it was one of those college icebreaker exercises. You asked us to introduce ourselves and then proceed with three facts about ourselves. One fact had to be a lie and the other two had to be truths and the group had to guess which fact was the lie. You went around the different groups and I just happened to remember the facts you said then. One of your truths was that green curry was your favorite dish.”

Makoto stops moving his finger when Sousuke speaks, taking in the words carefully and trying to place the event in his memory. As the police officer continues talking, he recalls setting up a few icebreaker games on their dormitory floor to help the students get to know each other. He went around the groups listening in on some of them and he did participate in a couple of the groups. The fireman looks up after Sousuke has become quiet and those teal eyes shift to stare into his green ones.

The brunette’s eyes waver, his ears burning in a flush feeling a simmering warmth tickle his chest as he says breathlessly, “y-you...you remembered that? What were the other facts? Show me that you remember.” 

Sousuke swallows as he notices those green eyes quiver in front of him, almost as if he had said something that was meant to remain a secret. The query that follows makes the grown man tremble slightly as fear enters his mind, _‘r-really? I shouldn’t have said that. What if I’m wrong? Fuck...I’ll just roll with it. If I’m wrong, I’m wrong...but I’m pretty sure I remember it right.’_

The raven-haired man releases a breath and says with a bit of hesitation, “ok, well...one fact was that you and your childhood friend were so close that you could read each other’s minds, communicating without words. The other fact was that you had a pair of younger siblings that are identical twins.”

Makoto chuckles lightly, smiling up at the police officer, “you have a good memory. I’m...surprised. I can’t believe you remember that.” The brunette looks away, taking a step back and gently pushing Sousuke’s chest with his hand, feeling exposed all of a sudden.

Sousuke’s teal eyes waver when he sees Makoto’s bright smile, causing his heart to flutter, but when the fireman steps away, Sousuke grabs Makoto’s hand on his chest, taking a step forward closing the distance between them, “I remember which one is the lie, Makoto. And if you want me to tell you, you have to tell me what you dreamt of last night.”

The brunette’s eyes widen when he feels a firm grip on his hand and Sousuke taking the step toward him, their chests colliding once again with a light bump as the police officer peers into his shocked green eyes. Makoto’s cheeks stain in a deep red at the demand Sousuke asks of him and he open and closes his mouth at a loss of what to do.

Sousuke smirks lightly, _‘speechless and blushing. I like this.’_ The police officer continues, “everyone in the group was certain that one of your facts was a blatant lie, but you had a tell, Makoto. Everyone missed it, except for me.”

The brunette gasps as the raven-haired man speaks with a lopsided smile, his heart beating faster in his chest, _‘e-eh? H-he knew!? There’s no way he could have known! It took me a whole day to figure out three good facts to tell the group. H-how did I miss...oh. I remember! I heard someone mentioning the lie, my actual lie and I was looking around to find the owner of that voice and...he, Sousuke...you were staring at me with a blank expression. Yo-you tricked me then! You said them all to see what my reaction would be...and I gave it away, didn’t I?’_

Makoto explodes in a crimson blush, his whole face burning from embarrassment, and the realization that Sousuke had figured him out so easily when all the other students were so certain that his second fact was a lie. With slightly fearful conviction, the brunette boldly gazes into those teal eyes, “is-is that right? Tell me then...which fact was the lie?”

Sousuke smiles gently and says airily, “the last one was the lie. You do indeed have younger siblings who are twins, but they aren’t identical. They are fraternal. I knew...because when you said the last fact you had a slight facial twitch. It was easy to miss if you weren’t paying attention.”

The brunette just stares at Sousuke with disbelief, _‘wa-wait! Wh-what? I twitched!?!? What? But I made sure to practice saying those three facts! Making sure that I held the same tone and all that. I even practiced with the other RA on the floor too. How...how did he...’_ Makoto shakes his head as he tries to form proper words, “wha-what? I don’t understand. How could you...”

The police officer chuckles as he raises his other hand up, placing his index finger under Makoto’s chin and placing his thumb under the brunette’s bottom lip to prevent the fireman from hurting himself. When Makoto’s eyes shift over to stare at him, Sousuke feels himself get hot under the collar and swallows, “well...at the time, I was looking into microexpressions. You know, since I wanted to become a cop, I thought learning how to read facial expressions would be useful. And I thought the exercise was a good way to test out my skills...so I was paying close attention without being too obvious.”

Makoto blinks for a moment and stutters, “s-so...yo-you just...figured it out. By watching my face?”

Sousuke nods and says, “yeah. I was watching you very closely. God...you really are adorable.” The raven-haired man looks away, wincing at his own words. He didn’t mean to say that last sentence, but he couldn't help it. The brunette still wears red stained cheeks and knowing that he was the one that put that flush on his cheeks was doing strange things to him. Sousuke laughs at himself for being such a stupid idiot, acting like some goddamn teen admitting he has a crush on the most popular guy in school or something. 

The brunette’s heart skips a beat, feeling that simmering warmth tickling his chest become effervescent, blazing throughout his core. His thoughts become clouded with images of his dream, Sousuke kissing him against the lockers, Sousuke throwing him on the bed, the playful interactions between them, their hot sweltering bodies clashing together in erotic passion. Makoto notices Sousuke’s hand drift away from his face and he quickly brings his hand up, grabbing the police officer’s collar, pulling the taller man closer to him and crashing their lips together in a swift kiss.

The teal-eyed man releases his hold on the fireman, feeling no need to keep his hand on the brunette’s face any longer, but as soon as he moves his hand away, Makoto is hasty in pulling his collar forcefully, bringing him down, smashing their lips together. Sousuke’s eyes widen as his brain tries to register what is happening. Before he knows it, the police officer wraps his arms around Makoto’s waist, pulling him close to his body. He closes his eyes when he feels Makoto’s hand in his raven locks, massaging his scalp. Sousuke pulls away slightly, opening his eyes to find Makoto’s lips parted, gasping for air and a surge of salacious energy ensnares him.

Sousuke releases his hold on Makoto’s waist to cup the brunette’s cheeks in his hands before he leans down, capturing the fireman’s lips in an open-mouth kiss. The raven-haired man delves into Makoto’s hot mouth, sliding his tongue against the brunette’s, tasting him with fervor.

Makoto keeps his eyes closed, as Sousuke pulls away from him, afraid to see the expression on the police officer’s face. Confusing thoughts bloom in his mind, _‘aww...I want more. I want more of you, Sousuke. But maybe you don’t want me the same way I want you. Are you gonna reject me? Am I not what you want, Sousuke?’_ The brunette gasps when the police officer invades his mouth, and he can’t help but move his hand from Sousuke’s collar to the base of the teal-eyed man’s neck as he greedily thrust his tongue forward wanting to taste the raven-haired man.

The two men slide, twist, and battle for dominance of the kiss, wanting nothing more than to express their own desires toward each other. Sousuke breaks the kiss, loosely keeping his hands on Makoto’s cheeks, feeling his body tremble with all kinds of feelings; elation, lust, excitement, anxiety, and a bit of fear. The teal-eyed man can’t remember the last time he felt these emotions all at once; within the last few years, Sousuke hasn’t felt anxiety or fear when kissing someone, always confident in his skill and his appearance. Sousuke has had his fair share of sexual encounters, but they never lasted more than a few months.

The police officer licks his lips before opening his eyes to find Makoto’s eyes still closed, gasping. The raven-haired man swallows audibly as he strokes his thumbs over the brunette’s cheekbones and says in a raspy tone, “you have no idea...how long I’ve wanted to kiss you like that.”

Makoto moans disappointingly as the kiss suddenly ends, but as he continues gasping, he realizes that the passionate kiss had to end otherwise he would have no breath in him. The brunette feels a soft brush against his face, gently causing the fireman to moan in delight. He holds his breath as Sousuke speaks, his body quivers at the deep, husky tone the police officer uses. Makoto unconsciously grazes his fingertips over Sousuke’s neck and scalp as he opens his eyes to meet a steamy teal gaze.

The brunette’s eyes waver as his eyes are met with beautiful teal ones, staring at him. He’s seen this gaze many times before during his days in university when he would catch the raven-haired man gazing at him with longing. This time, Sousuke’s gaze is much closer, intense, and heavier almost as if Sousuke is trying to imbue him with all his intentions. Makoto smiles up at the police officer and says in a breathy tone, “I dreamt of you last night, Sousuke.”

The police officer’s eyes widen as his eyebrows rise up, _‘me? You dreamt of me? You’ve gotta be kidding me!? Makoto...you were totally grinding up to me, mentioning things about interrogations and pistols. Wait a minute...’_ Sousuke opens his mouth to say something, but the words get caught in his throat and he ends up closing and opening his mouth a couple more times.

Makoto watches the police officer closely wondering what Sousuke is thinking about. The brunette’s smile curves into an amused one as he observes the raven-haired man unable to speak what’s on his mind. The fireman chuckles lightly continuing as he shifts his eyes to the side, “I...I dreamt of us...doing naughty things together.” The green-eyed man inhales sharply, feeling a strong wave of embarrassment flood him and he promptly grasps Sousuke’s wrists as he pries the police officer’s hands off his face.

Sousuke notices the brunette’s embarrassment rise and when Makoto grasps his wrists, the raven-haired man knits his eyebrows while the fireman tries to walk away from him. As Makoto has his back to the police officer, he quickly wraps his arms around the brunette’s waist, pulling him close to his body. Sousuke hears a gasp from the fireman in his arms as he squeezes him gently. The police officer whispers in Makoto’s ear seductively, “don’t leave...Makoto. Tell me more. I want to know more about the naughty things we did in your dream.”

The brunette turns his back toward the teal-eyed man, feeling too flustered to face him. Just when Makoto was about to walk away, strong arms wrap around his waist, a hand travels up torso, resting on his chest and the fireman gasps with enthusiastic surprise. The words that brush against his ear, the hot breath that lingers on his skin, sends sparks down his body and his knees feel weak. Makoto throws his head back and murmurs, “wh-why are you so set on embarrassing me like this? I-isn’t it enough? Just the thought of, of us...doing...things...oh...you’re making me remember.”

Sousuke’s chest bubbles with stimulation as Makoto leans into him, throwing his head back into his shoulder. The police officer smirks as he listens to the brunette’s words, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he says with a drawl, “maybe...I’m set on making that dream come true. Tell me, Makoto. I want to know what kinds of kinks are hidden behind your walls.” 

Makoto’s knees give a little and the brunette focuses on standing but his thoughts refuse to allow him to pay close attention to his physical abilities. Images of Sousuke using that tongue over his sensitive ass, Sousuke pounding into him from behind, Sousuke stroking his cock, giving him the most utmost pleasure sends the fireman spiraling downward and he moans, feeling tightness in his jeans. The brunette mutters breathlessly as he places his hand over Sousuke’s, intertwining his fingers with the police officer’s, “I...I felt you up. Cupped your ass in the palm of my hand before you threw me against the lockers...in the firehouse...and you made me feel so good.”

Makoto leads their intertwined hands down his body as he continues, “you threw me on the bed...sliding your tongue in me...rimming me. You turned me around and pounded into me...” The brunette inhales sharply as he continues leading their hands all the way down to his bulge, gently rubbing their hands against his hardening shaft.

Sousuke’s breath washes over the brunette as his breathing becomes uneven and heavy while Makoto softly continues mumbling enticing images and leading his hand down the fireman’s body. When he reaches the front of Makoto’s jeans, he moans before he glides his moist tongue up and down Makoto’s neck, gently sucking and biting the flesh between his lips.

The raven-haired man feels the fireman in his arms tense slightly at the sudden motion of his lips over the brunette’s neck. Sousuke hears and feels the vibration of a deep-seated moan erupt from the fireman’s lips as Makoto moves his hips forward and Sousuke continues to palm the brunette’s crotch.

Makoto releases a guttural moan as Sousuke sucks his neck, squeezing Sousuke’s hand rubbing against his crotch. He knits his eyebrows as Sousuke continues to lick and graze his teeth on his skin, sending a burst of carnal energy through the brunette, a mixture of pain and pleasure. Sousuke thrusts his hips into Makoto and the fireman gasps as he can definitely feel a bulge in the police officer’s pants. Makoto pushes his ass back wanting to feel that clothed flesh again as he says, “Sou-Sousuke...arrest me...you...”

Sousuke quirks an eyebrow at the brunette’s words and releases his hold with a lewd wet sound, looking off to the side, panting. He leads Makoto backwards a bit, back towards the small square table as he releases the brunette and turns him around and leans his hands on either side of the fireman, nibbling on his ear, “arrest you? Would you like me to read you your rights too...Makoto?”

The green-eyed man is pulled back and he blindly follows Sousuke’s movements. When he is released, a slight pang of fear fills him until Sousuke’s hands grasp his shoulders, turning him around and push him against a hard surface. The fireman leans back against the surface before Sousuke leans into him tugging on his earlobe.

The brunette quickly raises his arms around the police officer’s neck, slipping his hand into raven locks. He releases a throaty squeal before listening to Sousuke’s words. Makoto’s lips tug into a small smile as he huffs amusingly, “I...I didn’t mean it like that. But since you mention it, maybe I’ve committed a crime...officer.”

Sousuke growls at the playful gesture, moving his hand from the side of the table and placing his hand on Makoto’s thigh. He works his hand up the brunette’s thigh as he says, “oh? You? I can’t imagine you committing crimes, Makoto. The only thing you’re guilty of is...” The police officer continues moving his hand toward the front of Makoto’s jeans, unhooking the button as he says, “seducing me.”

Makoto feels his jeans become lax, the sound of his fly coming undone causes the fireman to lean into Sousuke’s neck, inhaling his scent. The brunette detects hints of an earthy, woodsy aroma, sweat, and the salty sea. The fireman releases a shuddering breath as he whispers, “shall I hose you down...Sousuke?”

The raven-haired man smirks as he pulls Makoto’s jeans forward with both hands, causing the brunette to stand as the police officer shimmies the jeans down, “oh, no...cooling off is out of the question, Makoto. But...maybe I’ll play with a different kind of hose if you catch my drift.”

Makoto’s relaxed fit jeans fall to the floor with a thump and Makoto moans lightly at the feeling of cool air kissing his exposed flesh. The brunette barely hears Sousuke’s words, but the low rumble of the police officer’s timbre fills his ears, and the meaning behind his words sink in to his mind and he murmurs, “oh god...yes. Yes...play with...” Makoto places his hand on Sousuke’s cheek gently pushing the police officer’s face towards him as he swiftly moves his lips closer to Sousuke’s.

Makoto licks Sousuke’s soft bottom lip, causing the raven-haired man to moan and the brunette envelops Sousuke’s mouth, sliding his tongue over the police officer’s.

Sousuke slips his hand under Makoto’s green ombre boxer briefs as he caresses the brunette’s mouth with his own. Slowly, the teal-eyed man pulls off the fireman’s underwear, and when Makoto’s cock is sprung free, the brunette releases a high-pitch squeal as he twists his tongue against Sousuke’s. The raven-haired man breaks the kiss, pecking Makoto’s cheek as he whispers, “I’m gonna take care of you...Makoto.”

Sousuke bends his knees slowly in a teasing manner as he kneels before Makoto, placing his hands on the brunette’s hips, brushing his warm thumb over the fireman’s hipbone as he stares at the hard cock in front of him. The raven-haired man breaks into an eager smile, licking his lips as his heart races with anticipation gazing at the deliciously copious shaft in front of him. Sousuke leans forward, opening his mouth and encompassing Makoto’s straining, deliciously hot penis. He twists his tongue over the tip, digging his fingertips into the brunette’s flesh.

Makoto gasps as the kiss, once again is broken, and shudders at the intent from the raven-haired man. The fireman feels Sousuke lower himself and he places his hands back down, grasping the edge of the table, feeling himself becoming hotter with each breath. He throws his head back, his eyes lidded heavily with desire that he barely registers that he is looking at the plain white ceiling above him. Suddenly, the brunette tenses with a burst of pleasure, his body reacting unintentionally, and when Makoto’s mind pieces together what is happening to him, he releases a raw moan.

The fireman tightens his hold on the edge of the wooden table as he looks down to find Sousuke flicking his tongue over the tip of his cock. Makoto bites his bottom lip, finding the action of the raven-haired man kneeling before him, filling his mouth with his shaft to be the epitome of erotic. Makoto moans as Sousuke continues to bob his head in and out, releasing his member as the police officer licks his shaft along the sensitive underside from base to tip.

Sousuke hums with desire, as he bobs his head back and forth, licking and caressing Makoto with each swirl. Hearing such wanton moans escape the brunette makes his own hardening cock twitch with lust. The raven-haired man shifts his eyes up as he flicks his tongue over the side of Makoto’s cock, nuzzling against it as he glides his soft mouth down to his balls, finding that emerald gaze dilated and hazy.

Makoto’s cheeks stained in a cherry red color, almost as if the blush has been permanently plastered on his face due to his actions. Sousuke smirks at the thoughts, loving the way Makoto stares down at him and with a playful glint in his teal eyes, the police officer gently grazes his teeth against the tip of the fireman’s shaft, tasting the sweet and salty pre-cum, lapping it up.

Makoto feels a searing lust fill his body as Sousuke’s gaze locks with his and that teasing gleam in those teal eyes make his heart pound louder in his ears. The brunette’s body tenses at the hot sight of Sousuke grazing his teeth against his sensitive tip and Makoto explodes with the need to have the police officer pounding into him before he cums all over Sousuke’s face with his undeniably sexy teasing.

The brunette releases his hold on the table pushing the teal-eyed man onto his side on the floor. Makoto watches the police officer fall onto his side, stepping over Sousuke’s legs, standing in between them as he falls to his knees, placing his hand on the side of Sousuke’s torso as he says in a breathy tone, “I don’t think I can handle anymore teasing. I want you in me, now.”

Makoto tears his green gaze away from those surprised teal orbs, his eyes resting on the gold buttons as he hastily grips each side of Sousuke’s uniform, pulling the shirt apart, revealing a tight white tank top under the uniform.

Sousuke falls on his side, rolling onto his back, looking up to find Makoto right in between his spread legs. The raven-haired man raises his eyebrows, wondering why the half-clothed brunette had decided to push him down on the floor, and when Makoto falls to his knees, the brunette’s hand on the side of his body with a subtly dark sexy tone makes the police officer unconsciously hold his breath, shocked by the sudden change in demeanor.

The teal-eyed man smirks amusingly for a moment until the brunette uses quite a bit of strength to pull his button-up shirt apart, the golden buttons flying off in random places of the apartment. Sousuke inhales sharply, _‘holy...damn! Did he just...shit! I am so turned on now. Fuck!’_

The brunette stares at the police officer’s bulging muscles in that tight white tank top, placing his hands on Sousuke’s chest; Makoto presses his fingers into Sousuke’s hard pecs, a soft moan erupts from his throat as he bites his bottom lip. The fireman grazes his warm fingertips over Sousuke’s rippling muscles and the folds of cotton downwards until his hands rest on the raven-haired man’s leather belt. Makoto’s hands shake slightly as he unhooks the belt buckle and says in a low rumble, “take off your shirt...Sousuke.”

The police officer notices how Makoto places his hands on his chest and his eyes look up into the brunette’s face. Sousuke’s heart beats faster as he feels the soft cotton fabric press against his pecs with the pressure of Makoto’s fingertips creating a surge of tingling shivers throughout his body. Sousuke exhales shallowly as he props himself on his elbows, his eyes transfixed on Makoto’s face, observing how the brunette makes a pleasing sound, biting his lip as the fireman’s hands travel down the expanse of his body until those hands pull on his belt. Sousuke inhales quickly, listening to Makoto’s suggestive words feeling himself becoming more and more aroused by the fireman’s touch and words.

Sousuke uses his core muscles to keep himself from falling to the floor as he pulls off his shirt and tank top. The raven-haired man feels Makoto pulling his belt out of the loops of his pants followed by unbuttoning and unzipping the fly of his dark blue pants.

Makoto pulls Sousuke’s pants impatiently as he looks up to find the police officer completely topless, staring at him with hunger. Sousuke leans back with a smirk, lifting his hips off the floor to help out the brunette.

Makoto fumbles with pulling off Sousuke’s pants and grey boxer briefs. A light hiss escapes the police officer’s lips as the brunette pulls his pants and boxers up and over his thighs. Sousuke can feel the cool air kiss his flesh, his cock throbbing to be touched as the fireman continues to pull off his garments over his knees and shins.

The raven-haired man says in a husky tone, “oi, pass me my wallet, Makoto. It’s in my back pocket of my pants...and then take off your sweater.”

Makoto stills, his eyes shifting over to the police officer lying on the floor as his hands tighten around the fabric in his hands. The fireman crawls over Sousuke’s body, the police officer’s pants still in his hand as he places his hands on either side of the raven-haired man, hovering over Sousuke, “oh? What’s in your wall...”

Sousuke grins as he quickly wraps his hand around the back of Makoto’s neck, pulling the fireman in for a kiss as he takes advantage of the brunette’s shock and interrupts him. The police officer rolls them over to flip their positions, Makoto on his back and Sousuke hovering above him, pressing his soft lips against his moist ones, deepening the kiss.

Makoto’s eyes widen as Sousuke swiftly brings him down for a kiss and just when he’s about to close his eyes, the police officer rolls him onto his back. The fireman makes a noise of surprise in his throat, feeling a sense of thrill with the rushed action. The brunette throws his arms around Sousuke’s neck, clinging to the pants with one hand, moaning as he draws circles with his forefinger on the base of Sousuke’s neck.

The police officer breaks the kiss and murmurs breathlessly, “condom.” Sousuke looks down between them, finding his own hardening cock dribbling with pre-cum and Makoto’s shaft just a mere inch away from his own member. With a smirk, the raven-haired man thrusts his powerful hips forward, watching their thick, pulsing cocks brush up against each other, eliciting a delectable moan from the brunette under him. Sousuke releases a throaty moan before he says shakily, “better get that condom...Makoto.”

The brunette heedlessly arches his back as Sousuke brushes their shafts together, sending searing heat throughout his body. He almost missed the word that slipped through Sousuke’s lips and Makoto is finding it more difficult to keep a rational mind, finding himself more and more involved in carnal energies and just wanting to feel the moments with Sousuke. Makoto opens his eyes realizing that Sousuke has moved downwards, moving his legs so they are spread apart and the police officer is right in between.

The fireman balls his hand into a fist, feeling fabric curl in his fingers and he looks to the side, _‘oh...wallet...condom. Then...mmm.’_ Makoto brings the fabric closer to him, scrambling to find Sousuke’s wallet and once he finds something hard enough and square-like between the fabric, he digs his hand through the opening, pulling out a black leather wallet with white stripes and red thread stitchery. Makoto tosses the pants somewhere over his head, not caring about where it ends up at the moment, but a sucking sound keeps him from focusing on the wallet in his hand as his green gaze settles on Sousuke’s visage.

Makoto’s eyes widen with a glimmer as his moist lips part, his thick cock twitching at the sight before him. Sousuke has three fingers in his mouth, his hot tongue dancing over each of his fingers with a libidinous stare. The brunette feels his body burn with desire, his grip on the wallet loosens momentarily and the fireman reclaims his grip on the leather wallet as he hums, “so sexy...Sousuke. Keep that up and I’ll cum all over you.”

Sousuke smirks at Makoto’s words, releasing his moistened fingers with a loud sucking sound, “mmm, I’d like to see that. That’s the only way I’ll allow you to hose me down.” The raven-haired man pushes Makoto’s strong legs aside, slipping his hand between the brunette’s muscular butt cheeks, gently pressing against his tight entrance as he continues, “oh, Makoto...I can’t wait to get inside you.”

Makoto inhales sharply as Sousuke spreads his legs and when the police officer presses against his hole, he gasps erratically, _‘ah...you are such a tease, Sousuke. Put it in already!’_ The brunette squeezes the wallet in his hand and remembers that he’s supposed to dig up a condom from it. With a hazy mind, the fireman opens the wallet, scanning the contents; he notices credit cards protruding out of slots, Sousuke’s driver’s license, and an old picture, a family picture from what it looks like. Suddenly the brunette feels a wet finger enter his hole twirling around and circling teasingly, causing Makoto to lose focus and his body trembles with pain at the intrusion, but the brunette tries to relax as Sousuke slides his finger further into him.

The police officer notices how Makoto’s body writhes beneath him, sliding his finger down to the base of his hand. He holds his position in place for a few moments then begins to slowly hook his finger to stretch him, allowing the brunette to get used to the feeling, before he presses his second finger. He watches Makoto’s body tense up again with another intrusion and takes his time to properly stretch him. He leans forward as he slides both his fingers in, capturing Makoto’s lips in a wet, sloppy kiss.

Makoto drops the open wallet and it falls on chest as he feels Sousuke’s hot breath over his face before Sousuke’s lips crash into his. The brunette moans as Sousuke scissors his opening and eagerly sucks on the police officer’s tongue before they break apart. He hears the raven-haired man’s enticing chuckle and opens his eyes to find him smiling down at him with a reddish glow radiating from him, _‘Sou-Sousuke...wow. You look so handsome. Ah, I want to keep this smile all to myself.’_

Sousuke holds his breath when Makoto sucks on his tongue, sending tingles down his body, his cock itching to get inside the brunette. He breaks the kiss, a string of saliva connects them until it suddenly ruptures, separating the two men. Sousuke chuckles with amusement as he licks his bottom lip, savoring the thrilling kiss they just shared until those wonderfully lusty green eyes open slightly, a half-lidded seductive gaze staring at him.

Sousuke feels his heart skip a beat and without another thought, he breaks into a sweet smile, _‘damn, Makoto...you are so adorably sexy. I am fuckin’ keeping you.’_ Sousuke’s eyes travels down and notices his wallet around the brunette’s neck and his smile turns into a grin as he says, “I see you haven’t gotten that condom, Makoto.”

He leans forward and brushes his lips over Makoto’s sensitive ear as he thrusts his fingers into the brunette, curling them gently. He hears an excited moan escape the fireman and whispers, “I want you, Makoto. If you want me to pound my dick right into you, you need find that condom...and take that damn sweater off. I want to see you bare, Makoto.”

The brunette inhales sharply as Sousuke murmurs in his ear, feeling himself become delirious with sensuality. Sousuke’s deep baritone touches something very raw in the brunette and he says in a breathy tone, “oh, yes...Sousuke...ah~~!” Makoto continues to moan as Sousuke thrusts his fingers in him as he feels around him, trying to remember where Sousuke’s wallet has gone.

Sousuke chuckles as he hears Makoto erratically thump his hand on the carpet around him. The raven-haired man licks his lips before moving down the side of Makoto’s face, finding his black and white stripped wallet cradling the brunette’s neck. He opens his mouth, grasping the leather material between his teeth and lifting his head to stare at the fireman. He thrusts his fingers in Makoto, his ears ring with that delightful moan before Sousuke leans back down nuzzling against the brunette’s cheek.

Makoto looks over to his left side, scanning around the floor to find anything that resembles a wallet, but when he feels Sousuke thrust his fingers in him, curling them and brushing against his prostate, he can’t help but moan in pleasure. The brunette’s body is burning with desire and as much as he wants to just have Sousuke’s thick, hard cock in his ass, he knows he needs to be careful. The brunette smiles when the raven-haired man nuzzles against his cheek, almost lovingly, but something cool touches his flesh, something that definitely doesn’t feel like Sousuke.

The fireman gently lifts his hand onto Sousuke’s shoulder and pushes gingerly to get a better look. He finds the police officer with hooded teal eyes and a wallet between his lips. Makoto chuckles lightly, finding the scene of the raven-haired man sexy and says in a whisper, “mmm...you look good just like that.”

Sousuke huffs lightly, scrunching up his eyebrows. Makoto reaches for the wallet in Sousuke’s mouth, gingerly prying it out of the police officer. The raven-haired man says as he pulls out his fingers from Makoto’s ass, “it’s behind my I.D.”

The brunette gasps as he feels Sousuke’s fingers brush his prostate one last time and pouts slightly as the pressure of the raven-haired man’s fingers leave his body, instantly missing the contact of Sousuke’s warmth. Makoto examines the wallet, noticing Sousuke’s I.D. right away, slipping his fingers through the slot and pulling the contents behind the I.D. card. A shiny green square package unfolds and Makoto pulls out the enclosed packet, discarding the wallet. Makoto takes the package in between his fingers, tearing the packet as he says staring up into those teal orbs, “can I?” 

Sousuke watches the brunette look through his wallet, and usually he’s really protective of it. Hell, even Rin hasn’t seen the secrets that he keeps in it, and he can’t help but continue to watch the fireman fiddle with it. As Makoto pulls out the condom package from his wallet, flinging the leather pouch somewhere else on the floor, the police officer feels excitement fill him, his cock twitching with anticipation.

The question Makoto asks, catches the raven-haired man off-guard as his eyes seemed to be more focused on Makoto’s fingers pulling apart the foil-like package, opening the much desired condom to continue their sexual escapades.

Makoto notices how Sousuke’s eyes are trained on his fingers and bites his bottom lip as he slips his fingers in the package to reveal a rolled lubricated latex condom. The brunette lifts himself off the carpet as he places his hand on Sousuke’s chest pushing him back until the brunette is sitting in front of the raven-haired man.

Sousuke watches those long fingers pull out the condom from its package and swallows. He doesn’t pay much attention to what Makoto is doing until he feels an incandescent hand on his chest, causing the police officer to look down at where Makoto’s hand met his flesh. The brunette pushes against his skin and Sousuke takes the hint, moving back and placing his weight on his knees and feet.

The fireman moves his green gaze down and he instantly flushes as he notices how big and thick Sousuke’s cock is, pre-cum beading at the tip, trickling down the side of his long shaft. He inhales sharply as he releases Sousuke’s chest and brings both his hands down, hovering above and to the side of the police officer’s pulsing, slippery length.

Makoto places the condom on the tip of Sousuke’s cock, making sure there is a little room on the top before sliding down the rolled latex over the straining shaft. The brunette releases a shaky breath as his cock starts to twitch painfully with expectancy, his heart pounding in his ears as he reaches the base of Sousuke’s shaft. One of the brunette’s hands stay right by the base of Sousuke’s member as his other hand moves down to gently fondle the raven-haired man’s balls.

The police officer feels his body get hotter as he observes the fireman bring his hands down toward his engorged cock. In a trance, he just watches the brunette place the condom on his erection. A surprisingly animalistic moan erupts from his throat, his heart racing as Makoto’s warm fingers work the cool, liberally lubricated condom over his penis.

The latex fits the raven-haired man like a glove, a thin second skin and he exhales with relief when Makoto is reaches the base of his cock, closing his eyes momentarily, relishing in the moment, the image of the brunette’s hands delicately sliding the condom over his shaft.

Before the police officer realizes what the brunette is doing, a radiating explosion of pleasure flares from Makoto’s touch, Makoto’s hands caressing his balls. Sousuke moans erotically, his strong hips rolling involuntarily into the brunette’s touch before he loosely grasps Makoto’s wrist and says in a murmur, “Makoto...Makoto...”

Sousuke opens his eyes to find those dilated emerald orbs gazing at him with desire, his lips parted, and the raven-haired man finds his hands moving all on their own. He pushes Makoto’s hand away, his hands quickly sliding under the hems of the cotton undershirt and soft wooly green sweater that the brunette is wearing, lifting it up as he roams his lightly calloused fingers over the fireman’s abs. The police officer licks his lips as Makoto’s dewy olive skin comes into view, tantalizing his senses.

The teal-eyed man pulls the fabric off the brunette, finding the articles of clothing to be hiding away the fireman’s beautiful body. He takes in an unsteady inhale as he takes in the sight of Makoto’s glowing and impeccable skin. Sousuke’s eyes travel down the expanse of the brunette’s body, noticing his rock hard abs, his broad pecs, and his eyes become entranced by Makoto’s pert, pinkish nipples.

Sousuke opens his mouth, licking his lips as he pushes himself forward to envelop one between his lips, taking the deliciously hardening skin between his teeth, pulling it mildly before releasing the flesh. Sousuke delicately growls as his ears are rewarded with a gasp and a throaty moan from Makoto and he swirls his tongue over the perimeter of the brunette’s nipple before sucking on it once more.

Makoto hears his name upon Sousuke’s lips, in a low and rich timbre, and his heart skips a beat, closing his eyes, relishing in the sound. Suddenly the brunette feels Sousuke’s hand on his wrist, his touch sends a bolt of electricity through the fireman’s body, causing Makoto to look up at Sousuke’s face. He swallows. Makoto notices a deep pink flush on the raven-haired man’s face, _‘he’s...he’s...blushing. Wow.’_

The brunette opens his mouth, but his voice seems to be caught in his throat. Sousuke opens his eyes, those enticing teal eyes, swimming with a lust-like frenzy and the brunette feels this strong gush of something erupt from deep within him, reminiscent of riding the perfect wave and sailing through it on his surf board as the current of water encompasses his body until the water crashes back into itself and he escapes the confines of the water, a fortuitous moment.

Before the green-eyed man has time to respond consciously, he inadvertently raises his arms allowing Sousuke to lift his sweater off his body in a ‘whoosh.’ It happened so quickly that the brunette was unable to comprehend where the article of clothing went. Sousuke’s hands swiftly embrace him, pushing him back towards the carpet, the police officer’s wet lips surround his nipple and he arches his back into the touch. Makoto’s hands clasp around the base of Sousuke’s neck as he shudders. The brunette deeply moans, shutting his eyes as he whimpers, “So-Sou...Sousuke. Want. Now. In. Please. I won’t last...mmm-nuhh!”

Makoto exhales erratically as he trails down his hands down Sousuke’s chest, his heart pounding loudly in his chest as Sousuke sucks on his nipple. The brunette brushes his fingertips over Sousuke’s nipples, tweaking them between his fingers as he murmurs, “in, now...Sou-su-ke. I-I’ll have no...ahh, choice...but to...tou-touch myself...Sousuke!”

The police officer smiles, indulging in the sounds the brunette makes, and when Makoto expresses his haste, the teal-eyed man can’t deny that he feels the same way. Hearing the fireman urging him to continue further makes him suck and lick Makoto’s nipple harder until he feels Makoto’s fingers trailing down his body, causing the raven-haired man to release the nub between his lips. Sousuke’s hot breath washes over Makoto’s flesh and just when he was about to retort back to the brunette, the fireman’s fingers gently pinch Sousuke’s nipple.

Sousuke moans lightly, twirling his tongue over the brunette’s sensitive nub as he listens to Makoto’s sweet voice. The raven-haired man chuckles as he raises his head to stare at the green-eyed man. He leans over, pressing a delicate kiss on Makoto’s jawline as he purrs playfully, “is that a threat, Makoto? I really like your hands on me, but um...if you touch yourself...I’ll have to take it into my own hands.”

Makoto smiles and retorts, “well...you’re gonna have to stop me, Sousuke. You’ve turned me on and all I want is...” The brunette rolls his muscular hips upwards to prove his point as he continues, “some sweet release caused only...ah!”

Sousuke nips on Makoto’s earlobe and whispers, “then I won’t hold back...I’ll give you what you want, Ma-ko-to.” The raven-haired man shifts his weight back onto his shins, getting off of the brunette and grasping Makoto’s powerfully sculpted thighs with each hand. He hikes up Makoto’s left leg over his shoulder, lifting the brunette’s round ass off the carpet as the police officer spreads the fireman’s butt cheeks apart. He teasingly brushes his slick cock against Makoto’s entrance, gliding the slippery, lubed tip to gently brush his opening.

The brunette feels the warmth of Sousuke’s body leave him, the cool air replacing the presence. Makoto feels the police officer’s hands on his legs, lifting him up off the carpet and spreading his cheeks, and the fireman exhales anxiously. He feels that hot throbbing member right against his entrance and the brunette moans, “yes...Sousuke.”

Before Makoto could open his eyes, he feels Sousuke’s thick shaft enter his body and he inhales slowly feeling his muscles tense at the intrusion. The brunette winces lightly, feeling a burning sensation spread through his body. Makoto exhales trying to calm his racing heart, relax his muscles as he tries to get used to Sousuke’s length. Makoto covers his eyes with his forearm and plunges his fingers into the plush carpet below him, trailing his fingers through the fibers.

Sousuke slowly enters the brunette, gently thrusting his pulsating cock into him until he is fully seated before trailing his eyes up towards Makoto. Sousuke gasps and pants as he relishes in the euphoric feeling of the green-eyed man squeezing him in his warmth. He notices how the fireman rests his shoulders on the carpet, his mouth open, taking in deep breaths and his arm covering his eyes. Sousuke leans down tenderly, not wanting to put too much pressure on the brunette below him. The police officer licks the side of Makoto neck and says in a breathy tone, “you ok? Too much, too soon?”

Makoto feels so filled as Sousuke enters him and becomes acutely aware of the sensation as soon as the raven-haired man stops his movement. The brunette shivers as he continues to relax his body, and balls his hand into a fist. The fireman yelps unexpectedly as Sousuke leans into him and swirls his blazing tongue over his neck. Makoto removes his forearm from his eyes, listening to the question and smiles, “didn’t realize how sweet you could be, Sousuke.” The brunette places his hand on the back of Sousuke’s head, sliding his fingers through the teal-eyed man’s hair, massaging his scalp freely.

Sousuke huffs lightly, his lips cracking into an amused smile, “oya...bet you didn’t think I had it in me, huh?” The police officer places a delicate kiss right next to Makoto’s adam’s apple before lifting his head up to stare into those green eyes. He gazes into those emerald eyes below him, finding himself slightly entranced by the brunette. Makoto’s eyes look so pure, resolute, and filled with desire and Sousuke’s heart feels like it leaps out of his chest, _‘damn. I...I am...Makoto and I...shit. This is more than I’ve ever dreamed of.’_

Sousuke feels tingles as Makoto’s fingertips gently rub tiny circles in his scalp and he swallows before saying, “I...I really need to move...you ready?”

The brunette flushes, his fingers stopping with the circular motions as he nods, “ye-yeah. Fuck me, Sousuke.”

The police officer nods, taking notice of what the brunette said, but instead of commenting on his choice of words, the raven-haired man tucks that little bit of information in his memory deciding that moving his hips takes precedence. With one hand he grips Makoto’s well-defined hip and with the other he tightens his hold on the brunette’s thigh as he pulls his leg towards him with each thrust, keeping his gaze set on Makoto’s face. Sousuke rhythmically rolls his powerful hips, relishing in the feeling of the brunette’s warm body squeezing him, giving him a delightful friction.

Makoto feels his body burst with a wallop of enthralling fireworks as Sousuke starts to move and his body heats up dramatically. The brunette covers his mouth with the back of his hand as a soft gasp threatens to escape his lips. The fireman feels Sousuke rock his hips into him and he exhales erratically, feeling that Sousuke is very close to his sweet spot and he brings his own hips down to deepen their sizzling contact.

Watching Makoto’s eyebrows knit and relax, the breathy gasps that flow through the brunette’s mouth, drive the police officer to move faster. Sousuke picks up the pace, thrusting his powerful hips back and forth until they find a joint rhythm. The raven-haired man finds Makoto’s hips moving in time with his, undulating in an increasingly brisk tempo.

Sousuke releases Makoto’s thigh as he thrusts his thick cock further into him. With each thrust he pulls his hips back almost pulling out of Makoto’s warm cavern completely, and as he rocks his hips forward, he places his hand and elbow on the carpet, leaning down on the brunette as he places a wet kiss on the fireman’s neck before licking and sucking on the delicate skin unyieldingly. Makoto releases a high-pitched throaty moan and the police officer responds by sucking harder before releasing the flesh and says between pants, “fuck, Makoto...you are so...”

Before Sousuke could finish his sentence, Makoto raises his hands, cupping Sousuke’s face and pulls him down in a sloppy, moist kiss, entwining their tongues against each other. The police officer tightens his hold on Makoto’s hips, thrusting forward as the fireman devours him in a robust, needy kiss. Sousuke feels the heat between them jolt several degrees hotter as Makoto dominates the kiss. Lewd moans could be heard from both men as Makoto continues to make-out with the raven-haired man. Sousuke’s rhythm falters as his temperature rises from the heated kiss, feeling his body sweltering under the intense make-out, but he continues to thrust into the brunette in a vagarious pace. 

Sousuke breaks the kiss as he pulls back and rams into the brunette swiftly as a squeaky moan escapes Makoto’s lips. The brunette curls his toes as he throws his head back and to the side, flushing. Sousuke inhales quickly, _‘found it...fuck! You look so beautiful.’_ The police officer finds his vigorous tempo, pounding into the brunette faster and harder, hitting that sweet spot as he takes his hand off Makoto’s hip to stroke Makoto’s dripping cock with vigor. The breathy, high-pitched moans arouse Sousuke’s senses, and he can feel himself bubbling up to his climax.

The raven-haired man rests his forehead against Makoto’s shoulder, the brunette’s hand threads into his hair, grasping the short strands as his other hand travels down his back, nails grazing against his flesh. Sousuke pants heavily, feeling overwhelmed with eroticism, moaning shallowly as that intense need for release inches closer and closer with each thrust until he feels his balls draw back and there is an explosion of blistering arousal spilling from deep within him. Sousuke’s muscles tense up as he continues to thrust into Makoto’s tight entrance, riding out his climax as he continues to pump Makoto’s shaft.

The brunette’s body reacts automatically as Sousuke hits his sweet spot. Makoto pushes his hips down towards the police officer, deepening their contact as his muscles clench at the fervid pleasure he’s receiving from Sousuke. Their undulating ebb and flow becoming rapid and ardent as Makoto finds his mind and body overcome with euphoric carnal sensuality as coherent thoughts escape him. When Sousuke head presses against his shoulder, Makoto wastes no time in wrapping his hands around the teal-eyed man’s damp hair and back, his fingertips roused with electric energy as he squeezes a fistful of hair and trailing angry red lines with his nails against Sousuke’s skin. Sousuke’s hot breath tingles the brunette’s steamy flesh with each exhale causing the fireman to moan frantically. 

Makoto’s fiery body senses a torrid atmosphere around them, almost as though someone had turned up the heat several degrees in the apartment and the brunette wholly loves it. When Sousuke’s slightly calloused thumb swirls the dribbles of pre-cum around the tip of his cock, Makoto gasps as he feels the delightful friction against him and deep within him he senses a scorching heat chomping at the bit to be set free. Sousuke’s name falls off his lips as he pants wildly with appetence as the police officer feverishly slides his warm hand around his slick, pre-cum coated cock and pumps him with such intensity that he almost missed the sudden change in Sousuke’s pace, the tension in the raven-haired man’s body as he rides out his orgasm.

The brunette finds the earnest pleasure that he receives from Sousuke, paired with the knowledge that the teal-eyed man had cum overwhelm him and he bursts with his own orgasm. Makoto tenses as his oversensitive shaft surges with release, a splatter of hot white liquid is felt on his stomach and chest and the brunette moans gutturally.

The two men ride out their climax before Makoto loosens his hold on Sousuke’s back, dropping his hand down on the carpet below him. Sousuke releases the brunette’s cock, placing his hand on Makoto’s abs as he continues resting his head on Makoto’s shoulder, catching his breath. The police officer untangles Makoto’s leg from his hold, gently planting the limb down next to him.

The two lay on the floor for a couple of minutes relishing in the afterglow of their lusty actions before Sousuke moves his hips, pulling his cock out from Makoto’s entrance. The brunette squeezes his hand, grasping Sousuke’s black hair as he inhales shakily due to the police officer’s movement.

Sousuke raises his head from Makoto’s shoulder, lifting his hand on the carpet to grasp the brunette’s hand in his hair, bringing their hands down Sousuke’s neck and resting it over his chest as he smiles at the fireman gingerly.

Makoto’s hand tenses for a moment as Sousuke’s warm hand embraces his, not expecting the raven-haired man to do that, and his eyes quickly open to gaze at the sight before him. The brunette’s eyes shift as he watches their connected hands trail down Sousuke’s glistening skin, before his green gaze moves back up into those teal orbs. Makoto is met with an utmost dreamy smile he has ever seen and it takes his breath away just reveling in such a scene. As the fireman continues to observe the sight, his ears and cheeks burn delightfully pink, the only sign given to the raven-haired man that Makoto is indeed blown away.

Sousuke’s smile widens, becoming more blissful as he watches Makoto’s surprised face turn to one of fascination and then adorably attractive with a flush donned on his features. The police officer squeezes his hand as he chuckles, “you are fuckin’ adorable, Makoto. Better than any wet dream I can come up with.”

Makoto blinks as he processes Sousuke’s words, his blush turning into a dark red as he brings hand resting on the carpet to his cheek, rubbing his face as he sputters, “a-ah...I, I don’t know about that...but, y-you are...you are...” The brunette swallows as the desire to kiss the raven-haired man urgently fills him. He swiftly pushes himself off the floor, dashing forward, wrapping his hand around the back of Sousuke’s neck, kissing him full on the lips.

Sousuke’s eyes smile as he watches the brunette stumble with his words, but what makes his chest swell is observing the fireman’s cheeks deepen in color due to his words and he just can’t help but want to make Makoto flush for as long as possible. When Makoto suddenly darts towards him, the police officer’s eyes widen with ambiguity, not sure what to expect from the brunette. Slightly chapped lips presses against the raven-haired man, and his heart skips a beat as he pushes forward for a moment before pulling back just enough to separate their lips. Sousuke opens his mouth to trail his tongue over Makoto’s bottom lip.

The brunette unconsciously parts his lips, allowing a throaty gasp to be heard as Sousuke’s hot tongue outlines his bottom lip. Makoto raises his hand, disengaging his hand from Sousuke’s hold to cup the police officer’s jaw as he captures Sousuke’s lips in an open-mouth kiss.

Makoto relentlessly delves his tongue into Sousuke’s entrance, twirling and sliding his wet muscle against the police officer’s earning the brunette a deep purr from the raven-haired man. The fireman dominates the kiss, exhibiting just how much Sousuke’s comment had embarrassed him, but at the same time how much his words affected him with elation.

Sousuke wraps his arm around Makoto’s waist, his hand pressing into the brunette’s hard back muscles and he can feel his heart swoon with bliss with the uncompromisingly passionate make-out he receives from the brunette, it’s pleasantly shocking and exciting. The raven-haired man moans into the kiss, feeling heat upon his cheeks as that delectably wet tongue does dizzying things to him.

The brunette breaks the kiss abruptly, pressing his nose against Sousuke’s as he pants, their breaths mingling as he murmurs between exhales, “I’ve known...about your crush on me...back in university...and I developed one...on you too. But I was afraid...to approach you...so I waited for you...to confess to me. You never came. But now...after seeing you again...dreaming of you...last night...I want to...” Makoto opens his eyes, lifting his face to stare into those teal eyes as he continues, “date you. Sousuke...let me take you out to dinner...tomorrow night.”

The raven-haired man listens attentively to Makoto’s words, enjoying the feel of their breaths mixing together, almost distracting him from the brunette’s sweet hushed tone. He hangs on to specific words that the fireman expresses, _‘he...he knew? That I liked him? How...I mean...wait! He liked me too? He liked me! Oh...oh! Well, shit...I was afraid too...’_ That mellow pressure against his nose disappears and the police officer opens his eyes to find a resolutely clear emerald gaze crashing into his teal stare. The words that pour through the determined look in those green eyes leaves Sousuke breathless.

His eyes waver with those beautiful lush orbs staring at him with hopefulness. Sousuke opens his mouth to say something, but the words get caught in his throat as he continues to be stunned by the brunette. Instead, the police officer flushes a ruby red as he continues to open and close his mouth like a fish that has been caught and brought out of it’s element.

Makoto watches Sousuke conscientiously, trying to figure out what lies beyond the astonished teal gaze. Anxiously, the brunette continues to stare at the raven-haired man, his heart beating wildly in his chest, scared that he would be rejected flat out, but hopeful that the police officer would accept his offer, only Sousuke held the answer. The fireman swallows as he realizes that Sousuke seems utterly flabbergasted and just when Makoto was about to be distressed over the whole situation, he notices a blush on Sousuke’s cheeks. His eyes widen, _‘o-oh...h-he’s...he’s blushing!? He’s...oh, oh my! I...I...wow! He...looks so cute! I’ve never seen him blush like this before.’_

Makoto tilts his head, his hands around Sousuke’s neck start to tremble as he says apprehensively, “um, Sousuke? You don’t have to...”

Suddenly Sousuke’s eyes become purposeful, almost as if a bewitching spell had been broken as he says loudly, “yes! Yes! I wanna date you! Take me out to dinner! But I get to take you out on the next date, and the one after that and...!”

The brunette blinks as he just listens to Sousuke’s words being yelled at him. Makoto eyes become wide, his fingers stiffening at the base of the raven-haired man’s neck before he breaks into a fit of laughter, wrapping his arms around the police officer tightly, embracing the man he had desired years prior, and who he still desires today.

Makoto’s heart becomes light, as he says between giggles, “ok...ok! Take me out...Sousuke! Take me out! As many times as you want! You are so funny, Sousuke!”

The police officer is interrupted by a delightful sound, but it leaves him perplexed as he knits his eyebrows. Makoto quickly hugs him tightly and Sousuke finds himself squeezing the brunette with his arm that was already wrapped around the fireman’s waist. Sousuke opens his mouth to say something, but he is cut off by Makoto’s voice. The brunette accepts and Sousuke smiles, wrapping his other arm around the brunette.

Before the two men could say anything else, the doorbell rings. Makoto and Sousuke stiffen in each other’s arms as they hear the doorbell ring again. They stare at each other briefly before they quickly get up off the floor, Sousuke helping the brunette off the floor as Makoto looks around the room trying to figure out what to do.

Sousuke looks down at himself, noticing the condom on his shaft and pulls it off swiftly and tying a knot as he says, “I didn’t realize you would have visitors tonight.”

Makoto starts picking up random articles of clothing off the floor trying to find his clothes, “um, I’m not expecting anyone, unless...” The brunette turns around and places the clothes in his arms on the chair as he picks up his phone from the table, checking to see if anyone texted him. The green-eyed man knits his eyebrows and sighs, _‘dammit...Na~gi~sa!! You have such great timing. Shit! If I don’t hurry, he’s gonna try using a lock-pick!’_

The brunette looks at his room and then at the bathroom. Makoto plops his phone back on the table before grabbing the clothes he left on the chair. He turns around to find Sousuke bending down with his muscular ass in the air, picking up something on the floor. He flushes at the sight, but quickly trots over to the raven-haired man, pushing the small of his back as Sousuke is getting up, “um, get in the bathroom and get dressed! C’mon, hurry, Sousuke!”

The police officer frowns as he’s being pushed towards the bathroom, “oi, Makoto! What the hell!? Why can’t you just tell the person to leave?”

The brunette huffs, “are you crazy!? Nagisa doesn’t take no for an ans...” The doorbell rings again, this time it rings five times in a row, like a child pressing a button quickly.

Sousuke knits his eyebrows, confused but allows the brunette to push him into the bathroom.

Makoto grabs his towel on the hook behind the door in the bathroom before he closes the door leaving the raven-haired man by himself. The brunette quickly ties the towel around his waist, sauntering over to the door and opening it.

The brunette notices the blond holding a strange tool in his hand and sighs dramatically, “I can’t believe you, Nagisa! Couldn’t you have waited for me to text you back before coming over?”

The pick-eyed man grins as he places the tool into his white long coat pocket, “ah! Mako-chan! I did wait, but you didn’t reply back, which got me all worried so I decided to check on you! Besides, you said you couldn’t find your futon and I think I know what happened to it.” Nagisa slides into the opening between Makoto and the doorframe, toeing off his shoes as he prances into the small hallway.

The brunette face-palms, sighing to himself before he shivers from the cold air brushing against his mostly exposed body, closing the door and locking it. Makoto turns on his heel following the blond’s path as he says, “Na-nagisa!? If you know what happened to my futon why didn’t you just text me about it instead of coming over like this? I know you don’t live that far from me, but you could have given me more...” Makoto’s eyes widen as he notices Nagisa looking at something in between his fingers, something that glints in the light, like a foil-like package.

Makoto bolts over to Nagisa trying to snatch the item in the blond's hand but the pink-eyed man is just a tad quicker than the taller man. Nagisa holds the item behind his back, turning on his heel to face the brunette as he asks with a smirk, “ne, ne, Mako-chan...do you by chance have a visitor? Maybe a sexy visitor? Did I interrupt?”

Makoto pouts as he was unable to take the package away from the blond and when Nagisa turns around to stare at him with those knowing pink eyes, the fireman bites his bottom lip feeling a small sense of dread sit heavily in his gut before his cheeks burst with pink due to embarrassment.

The brunette sputters, “Na-na~gi~sa~!! I was, um, just about to um, take a shower and...you just uh...caught me at a bad time and...” Makoto frowns at his own blatant lie, face-palming as his shoulders slouch forward, groaning in defeat.

Nagisa tilts his head curiously, blinking a couple times before he says with a disappointed tone, “ahhh. Hmm. So you use a condom to masturbate, Mako-chan? I always pictured you as the kind of guy to use toys, but maybe I’m wro...”

Before the blond could finish, the men outside the bathroom hear a bumping sound coming from the bathroom followed by a “fuck!”

The blond’s eyes widen as he quickly dodges Makoto’s grasp, ducking down low, tossing the foil-like package in the air for the brunette as he scampers to the bathroom. He quickly turns the knob and flings the door open to find a tall raven-haired man wearing an open navy blue dress shirt, pulling his navy pants up and around his covered bum.

Makoto sprints over to the blond, squeezing between the space of Nagisa and the doorframe, blocking the pink-eyed man’s view of Sousuke’s body as he raises his hands up, “Na-Nagisa! There’s an explanation...just don’t jump to conclu...”

Nagisa raises an eyebrow and interrupts, “Mako-chan! You don’t have to explain. In fact, I’m really happy for you! You’ve needed to get laid...and wowza! I approve!” The blond grins as he continues, “anyway, I wanted to show you what happened to your futon.” Nagisa turns around, his white coat twirling as he comes to a stop, “look familiar?”

Makoto’s eyes widen, _‘e-e-eh!?!?! Don’t tell me...th-that’s my futon!?!? Nagisa!?!? I know you’re a designer, but my futon!! You cut up my futon!?!? Where did the stuffing go?’_ The brunette just stares at the blond dumbfounded.

Nagisa winks as he sticks out his tongue, “ah! I figured you would recognize it. Anyway, I’ll just leave you two to your sexcapade! Keep me posted on your big hunk-of-love, Mako-chan!”

The blond waves as he sprints towards the front door, putting his shoes on and closing the door behind him with a loud ‘bam.’

Makoto shakes his head when he hears the front door slam and takes a few steps to peek over the side of the door to gaze at the closed door.

Sousuke rubs the back of his neck, bewildered by the whole incident that took place and says, “um...what just happened?”

The brunette looks over his shoulder to find the police officer standing tall, rubbing the back of his neck with a confused expression and then his eyes travel down as he turns around. He notices how Sousuke’s shirt is open, exposing his bare chest, his impeccable abs and the raven-haired man’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped as his boxer briefs peek through the opening. Makoto swallows as his eyes stay targeted on Sousuke’s outlined bulge and says in a slight husky tone, “can we start that date now?”

Sousuke huffs in amusement, heat rising to his cheeks at being blatantly checked out by the emerald-eyed fireman, “I’d love to, but, um...” The raven-haired man brings down his hand from the back of his neck, taking a few steps to close the distance between Makoto and himself. He grasps the brunette’s covered ass with both hands, squeezing Makoto’s butt as he pulls the fireman towards him, “we’ve kinda did all this backwards. I don’t really mind, considering the end result, but...I would like to keep you Makoto...like be an exclusive pair and all that, if it’s something you wan...”

Makoto gasps, flushing at the sudden grope. He raises his hands over Sousuke’s chest, resting his palms on the police officer’s shoulders as he stares up into those teal eyes, listening to the raven-haired man’s words. The brunette smiles as he listens to Sousuke’s soft tone, and he interrupts Sousuke as he grasps the navy material in his hands and pulls him down for a sweet, gentle kiss.

The two moan lightly, at the swift touch of lips, as Makoto opens his mouth further and Sousuke taking advantage of the opportunity, probing his tongue over the brunette’s. Their embrace tightens as Sousuke dips Makoto slightly before breaking the kiss, panting lightly, “so...is that a yes?”

Makoto places his hand on Sousuke’s cheek, caressing him, “yes. I don’t care about how we got here. I’m just glad we met again, Sousuke.”

Sousuke lifts them back up and places his hand over Makoto’s, “yeah...me too. Too bad my apartment had to go down in flames, but...I’ll take the collateral damage. Good thing Rin talked me into renter’s insurance.”

The two laugh before Makoto wraps his arms around the raven-haired man thinking about how he just can’t wait to take Sousuke out to his best friend’s restaurant tomorrow. After all, _The Grotto_ is one of his favorite hangouts, but he hasn’t been able to frequent the restaurant as he’s been helping Momo with his love life.

The brunette closes his eyes thinking back on the night before and how Mikoshiba-buucho was hounding him on how he needs to cut back on his overtime and spend his free time with his friends and family. If Makoto hadn’t worked overtime last night, he wouldn’t have met Sousuke again, he wouldn’t be able to hold the handsome man in his arms right now. He squeezes the police officer, _‘happy accidents do happen.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I can't believe I wrote something so cheesy @/////@ I think I put way too much innuendo and silly fireman hose and police officer "interrogate me" references...but since this was just a playful fic for soumako week I figured, why not ^_^ Might as well go all out in the dorky banter. ^.^;;; (I'll go crawl into my guinea pig's small villa and hide...until he kicks me out. So cheesy, it's a bit embarrassing.) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this little one-shot *cough* two chapter one-shot was enjoyable. ^_^ 
> 
> Okay...back to writing Solace -scurries off to actual plot-

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay so maybe implied RinHaru too hehe. I couldn't help it! OMG I still can't believe I wrote "mackerel flavored siren" wtf was I thinking when I wrote that? Lack of sleep I tell you.)
> 
> Also I chose Iwashimizu Toru to be his roomie since they were supposed to be on the same relay team at some point, and I thought someone from Samezuka would be a good idea ^^
> 
> Sorry if this is a bit rushed @.@


End file.
